Amy's Story
by PaulineD123
Summary: Amy, une sorcière Vampirique côtoie les frères Salvatore et tout les habitant de Mystics Falls, mais un jours tout bascule..et elle va être confronter à des situations plus dangereuse les unes que les autres.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut, Moi c'est Amy , J'ai 18 ans et je vis à Mystic Falls depuis bientôt 60 ans ! Avant, je vivais en Andalousie avec ma famille pendant 30 ans Hé oui , Je suis une sorcière Vampirique c'est à dire que je me nourris de sang, mais j'ai des pouvoirs aussi. Que dire sur moi ? A part que Physiquement je suis châtain au cheveux longs et lisses et avec des yeux verts, Je suis une fille assez impulsive qui dis ce qu'elle pense ce qui ne plaie pas forcement, Mes Parents habite en Andalousie et je ne les voient que très raremment , que dire , j'ai une sœur qui s'appelle Aurélie qui elle, est humaine et c'est tout. Donc, pour finir je partage ma vie avec Peter un humain lui aussi, Je m'entends bien avec les gens de cette ville surtout avec Damon Salvatore qui est devenu comme un frère pour moi.)**

**Dans mon Lycée , Au Self , Je parlais avec mes amies et tout d'un coup , Je vis Damon qui était en train de manger et de discuter à la table de...MES PROFFESSEURS**

Moi : _Fixant le visage de Damo_n

Justine : Qu'est ce que tu regardes Amy ? On dirait que t'as vu la vierge ! Ça va ?

**Tout les filles de ma tables se sont retournée en direction de la table des professeurs . Je fis de même , Comme la discrétion n'étais pas mais alors pas du tout notre qualité , On c'est fait remarquer , Damon c'est tournée vers moi et ma adressé un sourire avec un clin d'œil suspect qui n'envisager rien de bon**.

Marion : Oh c'est qui ? Tu le connais ?

Moi : Euuuuuuh

Alice : En tout cas je sais pas si c'est notre nouveau prof de sport mais il est drôlement sexy

Moi : Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut tais-toi Alice

**Je tendis l'oreille cherchant à décrypté ce qu'ils se disaient entre eux.. Sans succès car a cause du brouhaha des filles je n'arrivais pas à capté les paroles de Damon.**

**Des que j'eus finit de manger je me dépêchais de sortir faisant signe à Damon de me suivre. Je me cachais derrière un arbre faisant en sorte que personne puisse nous voir, Damon sortit enfin**

Moi : Putain mais Damon qu'est ce que tu fou là ?

Damon : Oh , t'as l'air heureuse de me voir dis donc

Moi : _Lui faisant un sourire_ Bien sur que je suis contente , Mais je te connais trop , si tu viens ici ce n'est pas pour rien

Damon : Je suis juste ton nouveau prof de sport bien Sympathique me dis-t-il avec sont regard que je connais que trop bien

Moi : Mais bien sur dis ça à qui tu veux mais pas à moi , Pourquoi t'es ici Damon ? Lui dis-je en le fusillant du regard

Damon : Op op Je suis désolé, Je dois aller préparer mes petit cours de sport , Ah mais que suis-je bête , Mon premier cours c'est avec les petit Terminale donc toi n'est ce pas ? Oh il me tarde de voir ton gros cul se déhancher sur la piste

Damon toujours tout en classe

Moi : DAMOOOOOOOOOOON Grondai-je

**Avant que je n'est pu faire quoi que ce soit il était déjà parti , Il faut absolument que je sache qu'est ce qu'il ai venu faire ici.**

**Je me dirigeai vers l'intérieur du Lycée , On avait Histoire et j'allais être encore en retard. Temps pis , il fera avec**

**Des que le cour fut finit je cours au Gymnase pour voir si Damon s'y trouver J'entre dans le Gymnase j'entends un bruit sourd et m'approche et je vis mon Professeur de Français Monsieur Lane , Il fut surpris de me voir la**

Lane : Que fais tu la Amy , Tu ne devrais pas être en classe ?

Amy : Si mais j'ai oublié mon pull de sport hier est ce que je peut le chercher ?

Lane : Oui bien sur mais dépêche toi ! Tu vas être en retard en cours

**Monsieur Lane à cette heure dans l'établissement ? Et en plus dans le Gymnase ? C'est vraiment bizarre ! Je commencer à chercher un pull qui n'exister pas , je me demande bien qu'est ce qui m'est passé par la tête de raconter ça je m'approche d'un endroit et la je vis un porte à moitié ouverte , C'est la première fois que je voie cette porte pense ai je je m'approcha lentement, ouvra la porte et vis avec stupeur un endroit plein d'armes , de verveines , d'arcs , de flèches,A la vu de tout c'est instrument je lâcha un '' Mon dieu '' de surprise**

**A ce moment la , La porte s'ouvrit …**


	2. Chapter 2

C'était le Docteur Lane

Lane : Que fais-tu là Amy ? Tu ne devrais pas être là ! _Me dit t-il en me fusillant du regard_

Moi : Euh beh euhh je me suis retrouvé là par hasard je cherchais mon pull

Lane : Tu aurais pas du être là , Tampis pour toi , je vais devoir me débarrasser de toi maintenant.

**Il se jeta sur moi pour me tuee, Il tenait un couteau à la main , Avant qu'il ai le temps de me mettre le bras au cou, je le pris par le bras pour le jeter contre le mur , Il fut assommé contre l'armoire J'en profitais pour m'échapper mais lorsque j'arrivais devant la porte une douleur terrible me traversa le ventre , c'était une flèche de verveins , Je hurlais de toute mes forces , je pouvais plus bouger il c'etait jeté sur moi pour me tuer, lorsque il tomba au sol je me retournais, c'était Damon**

Damon : Putain Amy tu fais vraiment chié ! A faire échouer mes plans dès le premier jour. Après tu dis de moi !

Moi : Bon Damon tu m'énerves ! Si tu m'avais dis dàs le début ce que tu faisais là , on en serait pas là et il serait pas mort criai-je

**Il me fusillait du regard sans rien dire quand tout a coup on entendit un bruit de pas arriver vers nous je me retournais et je vis Alice**

Alice : Oh mon dieu ! Cria t-elle choquée

**Damon se jeta sur elle , sans que j'ai eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit , Il commenca à la mordre violemment Je me dirigeais vers Damon à mon tour pour l'arrêter , je le tirais en arrière**

Moi : DAMOOON STOP ARRETE ! Hurlai je en panique sachant que Damon n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire , Il se releva

Moi : Damooooon !

Damon : QUOI ? Elle est là , elle a tout vu il faut s'en débarrasser...

Moi Damon , le coupai -je Ne la tue pas , je m'en occupe mais ne lui fais rien , c'est mon amie..

**Il me fixa pendant au moins une minute sans rien dire puis grogna et il partit...Ouf**

Moi : Alice ? ça va

Alice : Ne m'approche pas , Qu'est ce qu'il ma faii ? Mon dieu

Moi _La regardant droit dans les yeux _: Maintenant tu vas rentrerr chez toi , Je dirais que tu es malade d'accord ? _Lui dis je avec un grand sourire _et oui aussi prend ça ( je lui tendis une écharpe ) mets la autour du cou et tu l'enlève pas jusqu'à ce soir ok ?

Alice : D'accord. Elle partit

**Puré qu'elle journée horrible aujourd'hui , on a cours de sport dans 1 h puis il y a le corps de Lane qui gisait au sol , et il y avait pleins de sang partout . Je décidais d'aller trouver Damon pour lui demander de nettoyer tout ça .**

**Je me dirigeais vers la cours pour aller rejoindre mes amies , tout ce passa bien je leurs avais dis**

**que j'avais accompagné Alice a l'infirmerie , tous m'ont cru. Je vis Damon au loin , je partis en courant le rejoindre . Arrivée devant lui :**

Moi : Damon

Damon : Quoi ?

Moi : Ta pas oublié qu'on a un mort dans MON gymnase que TA tué et qu'on a cours dans 1h tout les deux ? Vas le nettoyet Damon

Damon : On pourrait le faire empaillé est le mettre dans ta maison plutôt non ?

Moi : Ahahahahahhahahah Damon , je suis morte de rire

Damon : Bon D'accord , je vais nettoyer ça

**Il partit en direction du Gymnase , Il avais exactement 10 minutes pour nettoyé tout ça avant qu'on arrive pour le cours j'espère qu'il va pas traîner , 10 minutes plus tard la sonnerie retentit , tout le monde se dirigea vers le Gymnase , des que Damon nous aperçu il nous fit sont plus beau sourire hypocrite celui donc j'avais horreur bref il nous demanda d'aller nous changer mais dans le regard de Damon je voyais que quelque chose le préoccupe ! Bon je verrai ça plus tard , Dans les vestiaires toute les filles bavé sur la beauté de notre cher et tendre prof de sport , Sauf moi , ce qui peut éveillé des questions dans la tête des filles , peut m'importe on ressorti après s'être changé**

Damon : Bon bonjour tout le monde ! Je m'appelle Monsieur Kwingher , comme vous pouvez le voir je suis là pour vous faire bosser jusqu'à l'épuisement physique et psychologique dit-il avec un sourire sadique

**Monsieur Kwingher ? C'est une blague ? Pourquoi il a changé de nom comme ça ? Il me cache des chose il faut que je me renseigne pensai-je**

Damon : Faites 3 tours de terrains pour commencer, attentions à ceux qui se plaignent ! Leurs petit cul risque de prendre cher

**Omg Damon toujours en classe pensai-je**

**Le cours de sport ce passé super bien , c'étais mon dernier cours de la journée , j'étais épuisé , Je m'étais mise à le chercher , puis nous sommes partis en direction de chez moi dans la voiture on discuta mais dès que j'essayais de savoir qu'est ce qu'il me cachait il m'ignorait ce qui avais le don de m'énerver. La journée se finissa et j'étais crevé **.

**Le lendemain matin je m'étais levé de bonne heure , je devais rejoindre Jeremy pour lui apprendre quelque trucs donc moi seule en avais le secret , je me dirigeais vers la maison des Gilbert quand tout d'un coup un bruit proviens de l'intérieur ,**

Jeeeeeer ? Criai -je

Je me précipitais dans la cuisine et la je vis Elena tenant Jeremy par le cou , elle l'avais collé contre le mur dès quelle me vit elle le lâcha , Je me jeta sur Elena pour la jeter contre le frigo de sa cuisine , elle émit un grognement et revint vers moi a la vitesse de la lumière , je la regardais dans les yeux... Ce n'étais pas Elena .


	3. Chapter 3

Katherine Criai-je _au moment où elle se jeta pour la deuxième fois sur Jeremy en l'aplatissant contre le mur. L_âche le immédiatement !

Katherine : Sinon quoi ?

**Une rage folle s'empara de moi mes dents commencèrent à apparaître , je me jetai telle une bête enragé sur elle la collant contre le mur lui serrant la gorge de toutes mes forces , Jeremy nous fixa d'un air terrifié , elle resta quelques secondes face à moi me jetant son sourire sadique au visage puis me retourna le bras pour me plaqué a son tour contre le mur attrapant le pieu qui se tenait sur la petite table en bois s'apprêtant a me le planter dans le cœur quand tout à coup la porte s'ouvrit Et je sentis la main de Katherine me desserrant le cou et elle fût projeté à au moins 1 mètre contre le mur dans une position délicate**

Damon : Je vais te tuer Katherine

Katherine : _Ne prenant pas en compte les menaces de Damon_ : Oh mon petit chou , ça fais longtemps , tu m'as manqué tu sais ?

**Il resserra encore plus fort sa main autour du cou de la jeune femme**

Damon : Katherine , Je te préviens si t'es revenu ici pour encore ruinée ma vie ou celle de mes amies je te jure que tu va le regretter

Katherine : Mon chéri , Non je suis revenu pour toi

**J'étais Outrée comment pouvais t-elle lui dire ça alors qu'elle lui avais gâchée sa vie ? Je me retournai en direction de Stefan le regard pleins de haine , au regard que me jeta stefan je compris qu'il ne fallait pas que je bouge**

Damon _: Ignorant les paroles de Katherine _: Je te Jure Katherine , que si tu touches à un seul cheveux de mes amies je te plante un pieu dans le cœur après t'avoir arraché la rate avec mes dents et l'avoir donner en guise de repas au meilleurs amis de ton cher Stephan : Les Écureuil compris ? _Lui dis T-il en la fusillant du regard_

Katherine _l'air vexé , __**enleva la main de Damon de son cou**_ **, Me lança un sourire machiavélique , Reluqua Elena de haut en bas et partit. Étant donnée la tournure de la situation , je repartis chez moi rejoindre Peter , remettant ma journée avec Jeremy à plus tard .Un tas de questions me trottèrent dans la tête Pourquoi Katherine est elle revenu ? Pourquoi Damon me cachait-il des choses ? Je mis longtemps à m'endormir et le lendemain le réveil fut dur. Damon me pris pour aller au Lycée , Le trajet ce fit dans le silence le plus absolut. Arrivant au Lycée je décidais de savoir la vérité.**

Moi _attrapant le bras de Damon et le retourna pour que Damon soit face a moi _: Maintenant dis moi ce que tu me cache ?

Damon : Arrête tu m'énerves ! Il y a rien à dire

Moi : j'en ai marre que tu me cache des choses Damon , Maintenant racontes moi. _Dis-je d'un air dépité_

Damon _me prenant la tête entre ses main _: Tu me fais confiance ?

Moi : Oui bien évidemment

Damon : Alors crois moi quand je te dis que tout ira bien

**Il me lâcha la tête puis partit sans rien dire de plus , Je me mis à courir pour le rejoindre. Une fois a sa hauteur , Il grogna , sur le coup je ne compris pas jusqu'à que je relève la tête et j'aperçus monsieur Lane qui se dirigea vers nous , je regardais Damon il ne me calcula pas et fit son sourire hypocrite à monsieur Lane , Une fois arrivé à notre hauteur**

Lane _s'adressant à Damon en premier_ : Oh bonjour Monsieur Kwingher ou devrai-je plutôt dire Monsieur Damon Salvatore lui dis t-il _en le regardant droit dans les yeux_

_Damon n'étant absolument pas impressionné lui fit un grand sourire_

Damon : _Lui serrant la main_ , On se voit plus tard monsieur lane

**Il me fit signe d'aller rejoindre mes amies qui dès qu'elles m'ont vu m'ont fait un questionnaire digne des plus grands détectives**

Marion : Mais t'es venues avec le prof de sport ?

Lyna : Tu le connais ?

Alice : C'est qui pour toi ?

NON mais lâchez moi _grondai-je_ oui je le connais et alors ?

**Elle se tuent toutes ensembles , voyant bien qu'elles m'avait agacés profondément . La chose positive c'est que Alice se souvenais strictement de rien pensai-je , La journée se passa assez bien , je croisais Lane que deux ou trois fois dans la journée et je l'ignorais totalement , Ce soir c'étais pas Damon qui me ramenais, je devais rentrer avec le car , Après deux heures d'attente je pus enfin rentrée chez moi , Des que je rentra dans ma maison j'entendis un bruit bizarre j'ouvris la porte et je vis Damon avachit sur mon canapés torse nu, avec un plateau de pâte a la main , tranquille ! Je m'approchais**

Moi : Damon , Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

Damon : Je savais pas où aller _me répondit il d'un air égaré_

**Oula, il était ivre mort en plein milieu de mon salon a 7h du soir , a moitié a poil sa promet**

Moi : Damon ne me dis pas que t'as bu ?

Damon : Un tout petit petit …...petit peu

Moi : Airgh c'est pas possible , t'es une vrai calamité toi , qu'est ce que t'as ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a fais Elena encore a moins que ce soit...

Damon : Chuuuuuuuuuuut , tu me brises la tête me _dis t-il en me coupant la parole_

Moi : Bon Damon je suis fatigué et puis Peter va rentrée dans 10 minutes alors si il te trouve là ça va encore faire des histoire. Donc rentre chez toi et vas te coucher sa ira mieux demain _lui di-je en lui jetant sont tee-shirt_

Damon : C'est bon j'ai compris j'y vais _grogna t-il_

Et il partit à vitesse vampirique .


	4. Chapter 4

**le lendemain je me levais vers 10 h vu que c'était le week end par contre j'étais de mauvaise humeur. J'avais été en ville tout le matin et une partie de l'après midi pour m'acheter des fringues .Il ne fallait pas me chercher aujourd'hui , je décidais d'aller courir dans le parc à côté de Mystic pour me défouler, en plus je pensais à la veille quand Damon était mal et moi je l'ai limite engueulé. Je m'en voulais un peu. Je m'apprêtais à sortir**

Peter : Tu vas où ? _Me dis t'il d'un ton agacé_

moi : Je sors, Je vais courir

Peter : Ouais ouais , Tu vas voir Damon encore ?

Moi :Mais non ! Commence pas

_Il grogna et partit énervé._

**J'avais vraiment besoin de** **décompresser là , Il m'avait saoulé je partis en direction du parc. Je croisais Jessie , April et Nicolas de mon Lycée .Décidément personne pouvait me laisser tranquille aujourd'hui. Il était 22h, il faisait presque nuit j'avais courut pendant 3h j'étais crevé et la, la cerise sur le gâteau j'appercut elena au loin qui faisait son footing je décidais de ne pas la calculer sauf qu'elle se mis en travers de la route et s'approcha de plus en plus de mo**i

_Trop prévisible celle la, elle crois que j'ai de la merde dans les yeux pensai-je_

Oh Katherine, ça fais longtemps que je t'ai pas vu lui _di-je d'un ton ironique_

**Elle se retourna faisant semblant de partir puis je me retrouvais la tête contre le mur avec une violence extrêm**e

Petite Amy t'as pas étais gentille avec mon chéri hier soir je le sais , c'est pas bien _me dis t-elle en me serrant de plus en plus le cou de manière à ce que je puisse presque plus respirer_

**Mes yeux changèrent de couleurs j'avais envie de la tuer sur place**

C'est à cause de toi qu'il est mal Salope. _( Ooops_ )

Oh que c'est chou tu le défend comme ça le petit Damon mais tu sais quoi ? '_( Elle resserra encore plus sa main pour pas que je puisse bouger _) Il t'aime pas , Il aime personne tu le sais ça ou pas ? A part Elena personne existe , il se sert de toi , t'existe pas t'es une merde pour lui c'est tout . Si il avait à choisir entre toi et Elena il choisirait Elena et te tuerai sans aucune hésitation petit chou. _Me dis t-elle avec un sourire de satisfaction_

**Elle me lâcha , je tombais à terre Haletante et les larmes aux yeux par les paroles violentes que je venais d'entendre . J'avais qu'une seule envie la rattraper la plaquer contre ce putain d'arbre la vider de son sang et lui arracher le cœur j'en avais la possibilité mais je ne fis rien. Je resta a genou pendant 5 minutes les main sur mes yeux en larmes. Il fallait que je me rende à l'évidence °Katherine avais raison , Damon s'en foutait de moi ! Il m'aimait pas , il se servait de moi depuis le début .**

**Je décidais de me diriger vers la tombe d'Alaric qui se situé à 1 kilomètre du parc , Sur la route je me rendis compte que depuis la mort D'Alaric Damon avais changé il s'étaie renfermé , Arrivant la bas je racontât tout ce qui c'était passé à Alaric , Je me mis à pleurer . Je parlais toute seule on devais me prendre pour une folle mais je m'en fichais peut importe de toute façon. Je resta environ 1h assise là toute seule a parler à '' Alaric '' et a pleurer , Je lâcha tout haut '' Putain , Alaric tu me manques '' tout en continuant de pleurer. Je me décidais enfin de rentrer chez moi , Heureusement ,quand j'arrivais chez moi Peter n'était pas la , je n'avais aucunement l'envie de l'embrouillé ce soir. Je me couchais triste et énervé. Le lendemain se passa de la même façon mais sans nouvelle ni de Katherine ni de Damon , Ni stephan ni personne . Un peu de repos ça fais du bien. Le lendemain ce passa dans la même ambiance morose . Le sur-Lendemain donc Lundi, c'étais Damon qui devait me prendre youpi j'étais enchantée.**

**Je Sortie de la maison Damon m'attendais en bas**

Hey Raton , En voiture

**Je l'ignorai totalement et je lui adressai pas la parole du trajet et même après d'ailleurs , Je voulais plus lui parler.**

**A ma première heure de libre je partie rejoindre Caroline à Mystic Grill Elle étais rayonnante comme d'habitude , Caroline Forbes étais un Vampire et une de mes meilleures amies , On parla de tout et de rien jusqu'au moment ou on s'attaqua à notre sujet favori : Les SALVATORE**

Stephan et Elena sa va pas très bien en se moment _me dis t-elle_

Ouais beh comme d'habitude quoi

Et toi alors ? Damon Salvatore va bien ?

Je sais pas et je m'en fiche mais alors royalement

Oula, Qu'est ce qui c'est passé pour que tu sois autant sur les nerfs

Rien , Katherine m'a fait ouvrir les yeux

Pardon ? Katherine ? Tu me fais une blague là ° ?

Bien sur que non , Je déteste Katherine mais la elle a raison , Il se sert de moi

_Elle marqua une pose en me regardant puis elle reprit a toute vitesse_

Écoute , Tu sais ce que je penses de Damon c'est un petit prétentieux sans cervelle qui se sert des gens pour arriver à ces fins , Donc …... Honnêtement je serais pas étonné si en réalité il se servais de toi depuis le début …...Je suis désolée

- Non t'inquiète c'est pas ta faute et puis je suis trop naïve il fallait s'en douter connaissant damon _dis -je d'un air dépité_

T'aurais du te rapprocher de Stephan. Et ..

Oh non me parle pas de Stephan Caro _Grondai-je_ Il m'insupporte avec Elena c'est plus possible

Oh d'accord

**Elle reçut un textos important , elle due rentrée chez elle . Je lui dis Au revoir et pris la direction du Lycée .**

**Merde j'avais Français pense- ai-je il faut que je me dépêche parce que si cet idiot de Lane me fais une réflexion je vais m'énerve c'est pas le jour aujourd'hui. Je m'assis a ma table à coté de Steven . Lane nous rendit les devoirs de français 4 sur 20 bien évidement comme c'est bizarre ! Moi qui avais réussis mon devoirs bref , passons. a la fin du cours Lane me prit soit disant pour me parler du 4 sur 20.**

Bon , Tu dira quelque chose de ma part à ton copain

Mon copain ?

Ouais Salvatore là, Dis lui qu'il n'a pas intérêt de tenter quelque chose contre moi c'est un conseil

Ouais ok lui _di-je d'un ton agacée_

**Je parti , Non mais j'hallucine ! Damon mon copain ? Non mais n'importe quoi et puis quoi encore° ? , Je vais aller lui passer son message , a ma façon.**

**J'attendis qu'il sorte de la salle des profs il se dirigea vers sa voiture**

Oh abruti _hurle ai-je_

_Il se retourna d'un air choquée_

T'es sérieuse là ?

Je crois que je l'ai jamais autant étais , J'ai un message de la part de Lane il dis que t'as pas intérêt de tenter quelque chose contre lui c'est un conseil voilà.

**Je passa devant lui sans le calculer , Il m'attrapa le bras**

C'est quoi ton problème Amy ?

C'est quoi mon problème _m'énerve ai-je ?_

Oui t'as quoi ? Pourquoi t'es énervé et tu me parle mal ?

**Je continua à avancer puis au bout d'un moment je me retourna**

Tu veux savoir c'est quoi mon problème Damon ? C'est toi mon problème ! Tu te fous de ma gueule tu te sert de moi depuis que je te connais , T'aime personne , a part ta Elena de merde qui te fais souffrir et stephan aussi mais vous vous en foutais de ça , Bref c'est pas le sujet elle est bien conne la Katherine mais elle dis vrai

Katherine ?_me coupa t-il_

Ouais Katherine Ouais , Mais tu voie tu t'en fous de ce que je te dis t'es une pourriture en vrai , Damon tu me dégoûte putain. Criai-je les _larmes au yeux_

**Je détestais ces larmes , Je détestais apprécier quelqu'un , A ce moment la je voulais redevenir un être sans cœur je me détester à ce moment précis. Des larmes de Colère mélanger à de la tristesse coulèrent de mes yeu**x

**Damon écarquilla ces yeux et ils commencèrent a briller je n'avais jamais vu ça a part la fois ou j'avais entendu déclaré sa flamme à Elena ou alors lors de la mort de Rose. Il s'approcha de moi lentement , je crus dans un premier temps qu'il allait me tuer sur place vu les horreurs que je lui ai dite , Mais en réalité il fit tout autre**

**Il pris mon visage entre ces main essuya les larmes qui coulèrent de mes yeux et me regarda droit dans les yeux**

Écoutes , Tu es comme ma sœur , La sœur que je n'ai jamais eu, J'ai toujours eu un crétin de frère qui m'a fais les pires trucs , Jamais de famille. Alors Oui, tu comptes pour moi et Non, **je ne te ferais jamais du mal. **_**Me dis t-il sans m'avoir quitter des yeux**_

**J'étais tellement choqué par ce qu'il venais de me dire , En 60 ans que je le connaissais il ne m'avais jamais dis ça . Je me mis à pleurer comme une gamine de 10 ans . Honte à moi. Il me prit dans ces bras me faisant un bisous sur le front il me serra fort contre son torse ,je fit de même**

Katherine je t'avais prévenu _Dis t-il a voix basse_

Quoi ?

Non rien me dis t-il en me serrant encore plus fort contre lui

**J'ai bien cru qu'il aller m'étouffer , Bref nous restâmes durant au moins 5 minutes en plein milieu du parking dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Puis on prit la voiture il me ramena chez moi . Avant de partir je lui fit un bisous sur la joue, On a sourit puis je suis sortit. Et la je vis un homme sortant de chez moi il étais moyennement grand , les yeux bleu et les cheveux châtain clair. La barbe mal rasé mais ce qui ma le plus marqué c'est sont regard de haine**.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dès qu'il me vit il s'arrêta net pour me regarder de haut en bas j'avais l'impression d'être une bête traqué .**

T'es qui ?

Un Ami de ton petit copain _me dis t-il_

C'est quoi ton prénom ?

Klaus , Enchanté _me dit-il en me faisant un bisous sur la main_

Il m'a jamais parlé de toi, Je t'ai jamais vu , Dis moi ce que tu veux ?

_Il me regarda dans les yeux_ : Tu va vite le comprendre ma douc_e me dis t-il en me caressant la joue_

**Puis il partit , fit un sourire provocateur a Damon en passant . J'étais toujours face à la porte d'entrée tournant le dos à lui et à Damon**

Putain non mais j'hallucine quoi le mec il ….. _Fis-je en me retournant_

**Je m'arrêtais soudain de parler sans avoir finit ma phrase**

_J' examinais Damon_ Oula , C'est quoi cette tête que tu fais ? En dirais que tu viens de te faire couper les couilles à la tronçonneuse lui dis-je en rigolant

Oh dégeu

Ahhahah non mais c'est vrai

Chuuuuuuuuut, ça pue Amy

De quoi ? Pourquoi ?

J'ai un mauvais pressentiment

Oh toi ? Mouais, à d'autre

Laisse tomber , J'y vais à plus tard petite peste

Ouais allezz Kisse _hein lui dis-je avec un grand sourire_

**Il fit un regard agacé puis il partit. Je rentrais chez moi comme si ne rien n'étais . J'étais de bonne humeur , on se demande pourquoi . Je partis me coucher tôt, demain je commencer les cours a 8h et Damon serai là a 7h15 devant chez moi. Le lendemain j'étais toujours de bonne humeur persuadé que rien ni personne ne pourrais gâcher cette bonne humeur . On arriva au Lycée vers 7h30 , J'avais 30 minutes avant le début des cours . Alice arriva a toute vitesse vers moi alors que je discutais avec Damon**

Amy , Amy Amy , t'as vu il y a un nouveau ?

Ah ouais ? Non j'ai pas vu lui _di-je en souriant_

Il est trop beau sérieusement

Ahhaha d'accord bin écoute je vais voir ça rapidement

Regarde il est la bas _me dis t-elle en me montrant un garçon brun qui nous tourné le dos_ **puis elle partit**

**Je le fixa , Il me semblais l'avoir déjà vu quelque part . Je m'avança vers lui en compagnie de Damon . Il se retourna , Effectivement je le connaissais . C'étais Kol**

On Putain f_it je en regardant Damon d'un air enragée_

**Je me mit a courir a toute vitesse, heureusement que je n'utilisa pas la vitesse vampirique pour une fois que j'agisse en réfléchissant .Damon sur mes talons . Je m'avança vers lui des qu'il me vit il ouvra les bras , Je me rua sur lui le fit tomber a terre . Je lui mis deux gifles , deux coup de point , Je me releva et lui mis des coup de pied dans le ventre . Je regarda quelques seconde autour de moi , je vis une espèce de balais je l'attrapa pour le lui planter dans le ventre quand Damon m'attrapa le bras juste a temps et me recula**

Tu fais quoi la ? _S'énerva t-il_

Lâche moi Damon _lui lance ai-je en me débattant_

Amy _Cria t-il tout le monde nous regarde_

Je m'en fou , Lâche moi , Je vais le pulvérisé , je vais le tuez ce connard _hurle ai-je_

I**l me serra fort le bras puis me retourna et me pris dans les bras. Bizarrement je me calma peu à peu**

**La directrice arriva est releva Kol qui étais rester au sol. Comme si il pouvais pas ce relever tout** _seul pense ai-je ._

Suis moi en salle des professeur Kol , je suis désolée que tu t'es fait agressé des le premier jours au lycée lui _dis t-elle désolée_

Non mais J'hallucine ! Agressée vous avez dis ? _Grogne ai-je_

Tout à fais Mademoiselle, Vous vous calmez maintenant et vous me rejoignez dans le bureau après

Non mais je rêve espèce de Saaal... _Damon me mis la main devant la bouche pour que je ne puisse pas finir ma phrase , heureusement._

Je l'amène des qu'elle ai calme promis madame Guiles _Fit Damon a la Directrice_

Merci Monsieur Kwingher , Heureusement que vous êtes la , je sais pas ce que j'aurais fais sans vous dans une telle violence

**Il lui fit un grand sourire en guise de réponse . Les gens autour étais choquée**

C'est bon le spectacle et finit , Retourner en cours _Dis Damon_

**Puis il m'entraîna à l'extérieur du Lycée . A ma grande surprise j'étais assez calme, Il avais le don de me calmer , j'en revenais pas**

Bon tu m'explique là ? _Me dis t-il en me fusillant du regard_

Quoi ? Tu veux que je t'explique quoi ?

T'as scène ! T'étais juste entrain de tuez quelqu'un

Quelqu'un ? Un espèce de con , Je le haie je le haie je le haie . Et crois moi si j'avais la possibilité d e le tuez j'hésiterai pas une seconde _hurle ai-je_

Ok ok ok , Calme toi _me dis t-il calmement_

j'en ai marre Damon _dis je_

Je sais je sais f_it t-il_

**On resta quelque seconde puis il leva me menton et me regarda dans les yeux**

Bon, Explique moi tout maintenant

C'est une partie de ma vie que je suis pas fière

Je comprend, Mais il faut que tu m'explique d'accord

Hé Damon me parle pas comme une gamine _Lance ai-je _D'accord je vais te raconter . Alors comme t'as pu le remarquer je le haie , Il ma pourrit ma vie. Et... c'est mon ex , On est sorti ensemble il y a 50 ans , Il m'a manipuler vu que je j'étais une jeune vampire. Je suis devenu un Monstre damon , J'ai tuez au moins 10 personnes et j'ai finit par tuez ma famille d'accueil sans hésitation , A cause de lui . J'ai du ensuite fuir ma ville et venir ici. J'ai tuez ma famille d'accueil je les ai tuez , eux qui me traiter comme leurs fille , JE LES AI TUEZ DAMON _hurle ai-je en sanglot_

**Il me pris dans ces bras pour la deuxième fois de la journée . J'étais dans les bras de Damon quand Lina Arriva vers nous.**

Euh , Vous êtes ensembles ? _Fit-elle_

_Je lâcha Damon _: Non pas du tout

Vous vous connaissais alors ?

**Il me laissa pas répondre . Il attrapa sont visage la regarda dans les yeux**

Tu n'as rien vu d'accord ? Repart en cours et fais comme si ne rien n'étais

**Elle partit**

Bon ça c'est fait. Maintenant je vais me renseigner sur ce Kol . Tu vas à la directrice maintenant... oui quoi que je vais d'accompagné parce que tu va me faire un massacre.

Mais non roooh * _il me regarda * _Bon ok d'accord

**On se dirigea vers le bureau de la directrice , tout les gens de la cour se regardèrent comme une bête folle au milieu de la foule, On arriva dans le bureau de la directrice , C'étais une petite pièce étroite bien éclairer avec deux fenêtre et un petit bureau , Kol étais assis sur une chaise en face de la directrice. Damon pris deux chaise lui s'asseyant a coter de Kol et moi a coté de lui. Des qu'il me vit il me fit un sourire hypocrite , je le fusilla du regard.**

Très bien mademoiselle qu'est ce qui vous a pris ? Vous auriez pu le tuez _me dis la directrice calmeme_nt

Oh non ne vous inquiétez pas madame je ne risquez absolument pas de le tuez

A coup de balais ? Vous rigolez mademoiselle _gronda t-elle_

La preuve, je ne l'ai pas fait

Si monsieur Kwingher n'étais pas intervenu vous aurez eu une mort sur la conscience

Si vous saviez tout ce que j'ai sur la conscience _di-je a voix basse_

Pardon ?

Je disais que j'aurais assumer, Il a tout ce qu'il y a de mauvais chez l'être humain

Comment pouvais vous dire quelque chose comme ça _dis t-elle choqué_

**J'ignora sa remarque , je ne voulais pas m'énerver. Je me levai et partis de la salle suivit de Damon. Au moment ou je voulu sortir de l'établissement Kol m'interpella**

Amy sa fais longtemps _me dis t-il en s'approcha de moi_

**Damon se mit devant moi. Il le dévisagea**

Me parle pas toi, Fou moi la paix. Crève

Tu sais très bien que je peut pas chérie _me dis t-il tout sourire_

**Je commençais à me jeter sur quand une force inconnu et violente m'arrêta brutalement , Ce n'était pas Damon je me retournais**

Stephan ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fou là ?

Ignorant ma question : Bon Damon pourquoi tu m'a appeler la ? Quelqu'un peut l'expliqué ce qui ce passe ?

Stephan je t'ai dis qu'on verrai ce soir

Ouais mais ce soir je peut pas , je vais avec Elena puis après je dors chez elle et...

Cool fi_-je histoire de changer de sujet._ Vous réglerai vos histoire ce soir ! L'autre c'est cassé avant que j'ai pu lui arracher le cœur

Tu peut pas _me repris Damon _, ce serai plutôt le contraire alors s'il te plaît reste tranquille

Ouais je sais merci

Bon on va se renseigner sur lui avec Steph , On en reparle plus tard , si tu tente quoi que ce soit je me ferai un plaisir de te corriger

Me corriger _fit je avec un sourire_

Ouais ouais, Pourquoi ? T'as pas peur ? _Me dis t-il en rentrant dans mon jeu_

Du tout , Je te botte le cul puis terminé

Ah ouii , Pourquoi pas ! J'aimerai bien voir ça

Bon , Arrêter vos conneries , on a du boulot Damon _fit Stephan d'un air désespéré_

**Bon , Je vais éviter de me faire tuer je vais essayer de ignoré Kol. Toute la journée les gens me regardé en chien de faillance c'était agaçant , j'ignorais le regard de Kol quand il se posa sur moi. C'étais enfin l'heure de rentrée chez moi , Je reçus un texto de Caroline me disant de venir pour le bal de son Lycée , Pourquoi pas pense ai-je ça me changera les idées , le bal étais prévu dans 1 semaine , Je décida de me rentre chez les Salvatore pour voir l'avance des rechercher, J'arriva c'est Elena qui m'ouvrit , je ne lui parlais pas même pas un bonjour .**

**A mon arrivé dans le grand salon ils me regardèrent avec un de ces regards**

Euh il se passe quoi la ? On dirait que vous avez pas chié depuis quinzes jours

On est dans la merde _commença Stephan_

il est pas seul ici, Amy _Continua Damon_

Sérieux ?

Oui, Ils sont 5 et ce sont des originaux

Quoi ?

°Je regarda Damon, puis Stefan. Effectivement nous étions vraiment dans une sale situation


	6. Chapter 6

1 semaines plus tard

Je me levais en vitesse j'étais atrocement en retard , il était 18 h , oui ma sieste à était plus longue que prévus. Je devais me rendre au bal avec Damon à 19h j'avais une heure pour préparé .Catastrophe ! J'enfilais une robe que j'avais acheté exprès pour l'occasion, je me maquillais comme il faut, et quelqu'un sonna à la porte , Attendez , Sonner ? Bizarre. Je courus avec mes talons qui faisait peut être 15 cm tant bien que mal pour aller ouvrir la porte surprise c'était Damon

Oh , T'as appris la politesse dis-je en souriant

Il ne fit pas attention à ma remarque et me regarda de haut en bas

Oui sa va je sais en dirais un gros sac a patates

Ah non pas dit il avec un sourire

Pfff , Allez viens j'ai bientôt finit, je met mes boucles d'oreilles et c'est bon fit-je en le tirant vers ma chambre

Oh , Amy je ne peut pas monter avec toi dans ta chambre ce n'est pas ...

Arrête de faire le con , ramène toi on a pas le temps

On arriva dans ma chambre , je le laissa assis sur mon lit 5 minutes juste le temps que je mette ma paire de boucle d'oreilles, j'étais enfin prête

- Damon on y va et...Pose ça de suite hurle ai-je

Il tenait une de mes petite culotte à la main

Sexy

Pose ça Damon !

Teh elle devrait en acheté plus souvent pour..

Pour ?

Non, rien

Pour quoi ? Ah , Ah , Ah, trop tard t'en a trop dis … Pour qui ?

Il fit genre de partir , Je me jeta sur lui et le fit tomber sur le lit

Dis moi c'est qui ? ta copine ? Me la fais pas à moi

Ouais et bin sa fais quoi ?

Beh , tu lui en achète toi même des culottes si t'es pas content des siennes lui dis-je en lui arrachant la culotte des main

Je regardais l'heure nous allions être en retard , On se dirigea vers la voiture et nous partons en direction du Bal.

Arrivé la bas, il fallait prendre un billet pour danser avec quelqu'un , a vrai dire je n'est pas tout compris temps pi je tira le numéro 156 . J'aperçus Caroline et compagnie de Jeremy et Tyler , je me dirigea vers eux

Hey

Hey me repondit-ils ensembles

Sa va ? Me fit jeremy

Oui nickel hé Caroline c'est quoi cette histoire de nombre

Ah oui , Alors dans 5 minutes pleins de garçon vont se présenté ils vont choisir un numéro et une de vous les filles vous passerais le reste de la soirée avec ce garçon , il vous accordera la première danse du moins

Ah d'accord fit-je enchanté

Nous continuons de parler jusqu'à que le bal commença . Les numéros défilèrent le mien n'était toujours pas passé , j'avais vu que Damon étais tombé avec Elena , Matt avec Bonnie et la

Numéro 156 fit la jeune femme , Monsieur kol Mikaelsen

J'ai bien cru que j'allais faire une attaque , il étais HORS DE QUESTION que je danse avec cette pourriture , je chercha quelqu'un du regard , je ne vit personne, Il s'approcha de moi

Le destin nous relié décidément me fit il tout sourire

M'approche pas Kol , JAMAIS je ne danserai avec toi

Je crois bien que t'as pas le choix fit-il en m'entraînant sur la piste

Ses mains me collèrent c'était insupportable. Nous étions en train de danser quand il m'entraîna de force vers un endroit calme sans personne pour nous voir

Lâche moi hurle ai-je

Ah ça non me dis t-il en me serrant encore plus le poignet

Il me plaqua contre une voiture et commença à m'embrasser , c'était horrible j'ai bien cru que j'allais vomir . Je me débâta comme je pu, en vain . Je ne pouvais strictement rien faire , Il me baissa la bretelle de ma robe

- Enlève tes salle pattes d'Amy toi Cria Damon

Sur le coup il me lâcha , j'en profitais pour partir et me plaçais entre Damon et Stephan , Choquée

Ignorant Damon et Stephan : Oh Amy , t'as trouvé des amies dans cette ville ? C'est dangereux pourtant , t'arrive pas à te contrôler , tu va finir par succombé et tous les tuez comme ta famille tu te souviens me dis t-il avec se sourire sadique au visage

Elle le fera pas dis Damon

Ouais continua Stefan

J'étais surprise que Stefan me défende

Oh ? Les frères Salvatore c'est ça ? Comment pouvez savoir qu'elle ne retombera pas ?

Parce que je la connais et l'en empêchera continua Damon

Ah ! Ah ! Ah c'est Damon Salvatore qui me dis ça ? La personne qui ne sais absolument pas ce contrôler et son petit frère qui lui se faisais appeler l'éventreur ? Laissez moi rire , allez cassez vous et Amy reviens la dis t-il en me regardant

Jamais dis Damon

Il m'attrapa le bras et me plaqua pour la deuxième fois contre cette voiture . Damon arriva pris Kol par le cou me faisant signe de me dégager

Si tu touche a un seul de ces cheveux je me ferais un plaisir de te tuez

Il le lança contre la voiture avec une force immense , ça tête tapa contre la vitre la faisant exploser . Contre toute attente Kol resta assis devant la voiture sans bouger . On en profita pour partir chacun de notre coté comme si ne rien n'étais . Je rejoignis Caroline et Elena

Ton cavalier ta abandonné me fit Elena

Non, Je lui ai demandé de partir fit je avec un sourire hypocrite

On discuta durant un petit moment . J'aperçus au bal monsieur Lane discutant avec un homme et il y avais des flics pas loin d'eux je sais ce qui venais faire la Je me dirigea vers eux

Bonjour Monsieur Lane que faites vous la ? Dis-je avec un sourire

Bonjour Amy , on m'a invité . Tiens je te présente Monsieur Mason Lockwood

Oh enchanté , Amy fis -je avec un regard interrogateur

Je suis l'oncle de Tyler me dis t-il

Ah oui d'accord , Bon moi j'y vais, a plus tard

En passant je vis Madame Forbes qui discutait avec deux flics , un jeune qui était musclé avec les cheveux en bataille et une femme blonde au cheveux lisse. Je me dirigeais vers eux

Hey fis-je sans gène

Bonjours Mademoiselle me fis le jeune homme

Salut Amy me fis Madame Forbes

Pourquoi la police est ici ? Demande ai-je

C'est une fête, tout peut se passé ! On assure juste la sécurité me fit l'homme

D'accord fit-je avec un grand sourire avant de partir

Je rejoignis Elena qui étais avec Caroline et une fille blonde

T'as pas vu Damon me demanda Caroline

Toi tu cherche Damon dis je avec un sourire

C'est moi , Parce que je lui ai mal parler et il est partit et je sais pas ou il est dis Elena

Beh va le chercher Elena

D'accord j'y vais

Je reste avec Caroline pendant que Elena cherche Damon . On discuté tranquillement quand tout à coup Elena se rua sur nous en courant

Venez vite les filles , Damon à tuez une fille et Bonnie est en train de tuez Damon

QUOI crie ai-je

On se mis toute les trois à courir sur le lieu du meurtre , heureusement il avais lieu en dehors de la fêtes dans un endroit pommer. Il ne faut absolument pas que les flics voient ça pense ai-je tout en continuant à courir. Arrivant la bas en effet , Damon étais au sol et Bonnie étais en train de la brûler vif quelque seconde et il aller mourir . Stefan nous avais rejoins

Bonnie , Arrête ça tout de suite hurle ai-je

Non, Je vais le tuez , je l'avais prévenu

Bonnie , Tu l'aura voulu

Je m'avançais vers elle et elle me jeta un projectile qui me brûla la peau , j'hurla de douleur

Casse toi cracha t-elle

Bonnie je vais t'arracher la langue crie ai-je

Je me mis entre elle est Damon qui étais entrain de mourir a petit feu . Je pris une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux , je levais les mains et j'arrêtais le feu puis je poussa un grognement et toute les feuilles des arbres se détachèrent elle commencèrent à tournoyé autour de moi et Bonnie , je resta concentré et une vent violent commença a souffler , J'utilisai ma magie pour calmez Bonnie et elle elle utilisa la sienne contre moi , Le vent souffla de plus en plus fort , tout les objets autour de nous volèrent . Ma tête commença à tourner , j'étais au bord de l'évanouissement mais je continua . Mon nez se mis à saigner subitement, j'ai cru que ma tête aller exploser mais je réussis à entendre la conversation de mes camarades

Mon dieu qu'est ce qui se passe lâcha Elena

Amy est une sorcière qui n'utilisent presque jamais sont don. Elle à des pouvoirs très puissant seulement elle n'arriva pas à les contrôler et.. dis-Stefan

Et ? Cria Caroline

Et ils peuvent ces retourné contre elle et elle peut en mourir

Mon dieu il faut l'arrêter immédiatement hurla Caroline

Non, Si on l'arrête Bonnie tuera Damon fis Stefan

Temps pis , On prend le risque fit Caroline

Non , On ne peut pas l'arrêter ! Puis c'est son choix elle a pris ce risque la , Laissons la faire on a plus qu'a attendre je suis désolée dis Stefan

nooooon cria Caroline en larmes

Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil a Damon qui étais toujours allongé par terre , le feu l'avais brûle beaucoup. Je pris une profonde inspiration , mes yeux changèrent de couleurs. Comme la magie de Bonnie devenait de plus en plus forte je décida d'utilisé une magie que je n'avais jamais utilisé auparavant , un tourbillon se forma puis je poussa un grand cri et la tout explosa , Bonnie avais étais projeté contre la maison d'en face qui avais commencer à ce cassé et moi contre la voiture , ma tête heurta violemment la vitre et tout devint noir.

Je me réveillais quelques minutes plus tard , avec un mal de tête terrible et quelqu'un , dont je ne pouvais pas deviné son visage me secoué en hurla ''Amy'' . C'étais une voix masculine .

Amy , allez réveilles toi hurla la voix

J'ouvris peu à peu les yeux jusqu'à que je découvre le visage de mon interlocuteur , c'étais Jéremy

Jer ? Murmure ai-je

Amy ? T'es réveillais ? Me dis t-il en me serrant dans ces bras

oui

Tu sais que t'es folle ?

Oui, On me le dis souvent dis-je avec un sourire

T'aurais pu y rester Stefan ma dis

J'en avais très bien conscience Jer

T'es une des filles les plus tarées que j'ai connu dans ma vie

mais ou est Damon , et... ou est bonnie et les autres ?

Damon est rentrée à la maison il ma dis que '' il avais des choses à réglée '' et que je t'en tienne éloigné. Et Bonnie , Caroline et Elena l'ont ramené à la maison, elle n'a rien

Il regarda autour de lui

Tiens prend ça me dis t'il en me tendant un sachet de Sang

Merci

J'avalai le sachet a toute vitesse , petit à petit je retrouvé ma force

Bon, je vais te ramener chez toi d'accord ?

Attend mais ou est Kol ? Lui dis-je

Kol ? Ah oui c'est lui '' le problème à réglé '' de Damon

quoi ? Mais Quoi ? Mais il va pas bien dans sa tête ce type crie ai-je

Chuuuuuut, Calme toi. Il ma dis qu'il te devais bien ça

Il me doit rien du tout , il faut que j'y aille

Tu reste la, je te raccompagne chez toi

non fit-je en me relevant

Il m'attrapa et me fit tombé à terre

Jeremy , Mais cette force... Dis je choquée

De quoi tu parle ?

Non rien, bon on y va

On se dirigea vers le parking , quand on arriva la bas on entendit crié. On se mis à courir et on vit une bagarre , Jusque là tout aller bien sauf qu'on remarqua que c'était Tyler dans la bagarre

J'y vais fit Jeremy

Sûrement pas , J'y vais moi

Non, Je vais arrêter Tyler

Tu n'y arrivera pas, Il est incontrôlable

Je me mis à courir et j'attrapa Tyler par le cou,

Tyler , Calme toi lui dis-je

Pousse toi hurla t-il

Tyler ! Calme toi , souffle , souffle ,souffle

Il me poussa pour se dirigé vers le mec qui étais au sol je l'attrapa au vol

Tyler , Stop arrête toi , je sais que tu peut le faire lui dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux

il se débâta quelque seconde puis il se calma

Pourquoi j'ai fais ça ? Me dis t-il en reprenant ces esprits

T'étais énerver

Je pouvais pas me contrôler Amy

Je sais lui dis-je en le lâchant maintenant viens avec nous , on rentre

On partit en direction de chez moi , c'était Jeremy qui conduisais , le trajet ce passa en silence. Je me repassa la soirée dans ma tête , c'était effectivement une de mes pire soirée .


	7. Chapter 7

**Je m'étais levé de bonne heure le lendemain pour aller chercher à manger ( oui ma sœur c'est une humaine ) et en revenant je sentis une odeur familière . J'arrivais devant ma maison et la je vis que tout était cassés. Je courus à l'intérieur , tout avait était saccagé**

Aurélie _Hurle ai-je_

Oui, je suis la _murmura t-elle_

**Elle était caché derrière ce qu'on pouvait appeler un semblant de lit. Elle était blessé au visage**

Qu'est ce qui c'est passé lui _dis-je le plus calmement possible_

Il te cherchait Je lui ai dis que t'étais pas la et il est devenu fou il a tout cassé _me dis t-elle en sanglot_

**Je la pris dans mes bras , c'étais Kol, obligé sa ne peut être que lui . Maintenant il faillais trouver un endroit ou dormir**

Je vais aller voir si ont peut aller s'installer chez les Salvatore, mais...ou est Peter

Il est partit

Comment ça il est partit

Il m'a dit qu'il en avait marre et qu'il aller voir ces parents quelque semaines

QUOI ? _Cria ai-je_

Désolée

Ce n'est pas grave, bon , reste là je vais voir Damon et je reviens d'accord ? Bouge pas

**J'étais en jogging avec un t-shirt et des victoria , le look le plus bas de gamme . Je pris ma voiture et me dirigea vers la pension Salvatore . S'étais bien calme pour une fois. Je sonna à la porte , a ma grande stupeur je vis Lucy**

Oh Lucy sa fais longtemps que j'ai pas vu ta sale tête

hé oui tu vois, mes vacances sont finit. Je vais continuer à te pourrir la vie _dis t-elle d'un ton sadique_

Ouh qu'est ce que j'ai peur , bon j'ai pas le temps il y a Damon ou Stefan ?

Non, pas pour toi, désolé _me dis t-elle en me fermant la porte au nez_

Bon, pousse toi je dois leurs parler _fit-je en ouvrant la porte violemment_

**Elle me laissa passé , quand je me dirigeai vers le grand salon elle m'interpella**

Non mais c'est quoi cette tenue ? T'as décidé d'utilisé l'option clocharde ce matin ?

C'est pas moi qui m'habille en pute avec une mini mini jupe pour rester chez elle avec ces meilleurs amis

Fais attention à ce que tu me dis Amy_me di t-elle en s'approchant de moi_

Sinon quoi ? _lui dis-je en m'approchant à mon tour_

**On se regarda dans les yeux**

Il y a un problème ? _Fis Stefan qui venais d'arriver_

Non pas du tout _dis Lucy avec un sourire angélique_

Amy tu voulais me parler ?

Oui , et Damon il est la aussi ou pas ?

Oui il est là il a du t'entendre mais il a pas voulu descendre c'est tout

Bon, moi j'y vais _dis Lucy en embrassant Stefan sur la joue et en me lançant un regard noir_

Viens , tu veux un verre _me proposa Stefan_

**Il me tendit le verre de bourbon**

Je voulais savoir si l y avais de la place ici pour moi et ma sœur parce que Kol à saccagé ma maison et j'ai pas d'endroit ou on peut dormir

Oui, Alors ici nous avons déjà Anna, copine à Elena qu'on protège puis Lucy mais on a une chambre pour ta sœur mais pour toi...Il faut que tu dorme avec Damon

Quoi ? C'est une blague ?

Hé non _fit Damon_ qui venais juste d'arriver

**Il était habillé avec un slim et la chemise ouverte**

Mais je vais pas dormir avec Damon , Stefan

Pourquoi ? T'as peur _me dis Damon pour me taquiné_

Absolument pas , j'en est déjà vu d'autre _lui dis je avec un sourire moqueur_

Tssss, J'étais bourré

_En regardant Stefan_ , Non je dormirais pas avec ton cher frère , je préfère le canapé

T'as tord _me fis Damon en partant_maintenant viens on va être en retard a part si tu pense que je vais te violé en route

Tsss , t'es con _lui dis-je en lui jetant mon verre au visage_

Raté _me dis t-il en esquivant le verre_

Bon c'est partit , Désolée pour le verre Stef _dis-je en fermant la porte_

A**vant de partir je passais un coup de fils à Aurélie lui disant d'aller amener ses affaires à la maison Salvatore , Puis nous partiment . Tout ce passa bien pour une fois au Lycée , entre le cour de français et le cour d'histoire j'avais une envie pressente alors je décida d'aller au toilette à l'intérieur du Lycée . Je rentrais dans les toilette et je tombais sur Damon, les vêtements plissé , la ceinture défaite**

Qu'est ce que tu fou la ? _Me demanda t-il_

Techniquement je viens pisser comme toute personne qui va au toilette . Et toi ? Tu t'es trompé de porte ? _Lui dis-je en rigolant_

**A ce moment la Madame Powel sortit des toilettes à son tour**

Ah , je comprends mieux _dis-je en regardant Damon_

Tais toi _me dis Damon_

Je n'est strictement rien dis _fit-je avec un sourire moqueur au lèvre_

Il me regarda mal

Bon je vous laisse joué , je repasse plus tard

Amy, si tu parle... _grogna t-il_

**Je lui jeta un sourire sadique puis je partit, avec tout ça je n'avais pas pu faire mon affaire , je courut en direction d'un autre toilette . La journée se termina bien , je rentra à la demeure salvatore en bus. Quand j'entra dans le salon , Lucy étais entrain de crié sur l'humaine que protègent Stefan et Damon**

C'est pas bien de crié sur les plus faible_lui fit-je_

Ta gueule Amy , cette petite conne ne veux pas m'écouter et je peut pas hypnotisée elle a de la veine de venus

C'est ballot , tout le monde ne peut pas être à t'es pied chérie

Je crois que je vais la tuez

ça m'étonnerai que Damon et Stefan soit d'accord

Damon il l'aime pas de toute façon _me dis t-elle d'un ton assuré_

Oh tu en ai si sure ? Tu connais très mal Damon

Oui je le connais justement, et puis je dirais que c'est toi qui la fais , il me croira – _elle me regarda _– Non , mieux je vais tuez elle et Elena et je dirais que c'est toi

Si tu fais ça... _lui dis-je en la fusillant du regard_

Si je fais ça quoi ? _Me dis t-elle en me souriant_

**Je me jeta sur elle , la plaqua contre le mur en lui serrant le cou**

Si tu fais ça je te le ferai payer, tu va mourir dans d'atroce souffrance c_rache ai-j_e

J**e la relâcha parce que Damon et Stefan rentrèrent dans la maison**

Vous êtes encore entrain de vous cherchez n_ous fit Stefan_

Bon, Ce soir on va chez les Loockood , a leurs fêtes. Tu viens Amy _me fit Damo_n

Oui bien sur

Et moi ? _Dis Lucy d'un air vexée_

Tu peut venir aussi _fit Damon_

Génial _dis t-elle en se jetant à son cou_

**Je décidais d'aller me préparé dans la salle de bain de Stefan, je me mit en slim soir avec un top rouge , une veste noire et des talons . On étais tous prêt à partir, On se dirigea vers la maison Lockwood . Des mon arrivé je partit le plus loin possible de Lucy c'est à dire j'allais rejoindre Jeremy qui étais avec Matt**

Salut Jer _fit-je en ignorant Matt_

Salut, sa va mieux

Oui, nickel , ou est Tyler

Avec son oncle et Caroline _me dis t-il_

D'accord

**Je m'en alla les rejoindre**

Bonjour _dis je en faisant la bise à Tyler et Caroline et en serrant la main à Maso_n

Salut Amy, content que tu sois la _me dis Mason_

**J'aperçus les même flics de l'autre fois qui discuter sérieusement avec la mère de Caroline**

Je vais dire bonjour à ta mère Caro

ok

**Je me dirigea vers eux**

Salut

Salut Amy _me répondit Madame Forbes_

Vous êtes là pour la sécurité encore ?_Demande ai-je à l'homme de l'autre fois_

_**Oui me dis t-il en souriant**_

**En revenant vers Caroline je vit Lucy qui étais entrain d'embrasser Tyler derrière la maison . Caroline avais l'air désemparé , la pauvre.**

Sa va ma belle _lui demande ai-je_

Oui _me répondit-elle avec son air triste_

Je te comprend Caroline, Cette fille est une garce , viens on rentre

**En rentrant on croisa Monsieur Lane qui me fit un sourire cynique, je sentais que quelque chose se préparé**

Caroline, viens avec moi on va voir Damon et Stefan

Pourquoi ?

Parce qu'il y a un truc pas clair

**Je l'entraîna à l'extérieur, nous partirent en direction de Bonnie, Jeremy,Elena et Matt**

Vous avez pas vu Damon et Stefan

Non, Pourquoi ?_me demanda Elena_

Pour rien, je veux leurs parler

**On repartit aussitôt en direction de Tyler et de Lucy**

Oh désolée de cassé votre moment _dis je d'un ton méchant _mais vous avez pas vu Stef et Damon ?

Non, Maintenant casse toi m_e fit Lucy_

**C'était réellement bizarre, ils étaient nulle part . On regarda au alentour et ont vit plus aucune flics, plus Mason, plus Lane, Plus Madame Forbes. Il y avais juste le flics de la dernière fois avec les cheveux en bataille , on alla à sa rencontre** .

Pourquoi t'es tout seul ?

Ils sont partit sur une affaire _me dis t-il_

Quelle affaire ? Ou son Stefan et Damon

C'est qui ?

Me prend pas pour une conne , dis le moi

Je ne peut rien dire Amy

Amy ? D'ou tu me connais toi ?

Ça fais 2 fois que tu nous parlé je me souviens de ton prénom c'est tout

Mouais _dis-je perplexe _maintenant dis nous ou ils sont sinon

Je peut pas

Dis moi ou ils sont ou je prend l'arme que t'as à la main je te la fais rentrée dans ton trou du cul et tu sera obligé de me dire ou ils sont compris ?

**Il me fixa et a ce moment là je vis Mason Lokwood ce dirigé dans la foret**

Viens, on le suis _fit-je à Caroline_

Tu vas te faire tuez _me dis le flic_

C'est mal me connaître lui _rétorque ai-je_

Bon je viens avec vous _nous dis t-il_

**Je ne fit pas attention à lui , on suivra Mason jusqu'à qu'on le vit en compagnie de Lane . Je me concentra pour entendre**

C'est bon, On va s'en débarrassé , depuis le temps que j'entends ça _fit Lane_

Ils me foutront la paix _rétorqua Mason_

**Le flic se trouva derrière nous, il me regardât puis s'avança vers Lane**

Ou sont mes coéquipiers _fit il à Lane_

Ils avais cas te le dire, je te dirais rien je te sent pas toi

**Je m'avança vers eux**

Bon finit de joué

Amy ? _Dis Lane_

**Ouais, maintenant vous allez me dire ou se trouve les frères, ma patience a des limites**

**Sans que je ne compris pourquoi Mason se jeta sur le flics et le pris par le cou**

Un geste de plus , je lui brise la nuque

Oh mais fais le Mason , je m'en fou _dis-je d'un ton indiffèrent_

**Il m'agaçai fortement celui là .. Je fis mine de partir puis je me jeta à vitesse vampirique sur Mason le balançant à 3 mètres, ça tête heurta un arbre**

Tu commence à me taper sur les nerfs Mason , Ferme là _fit-je_

Merci me fit l'ébouriffe

De rien , Bon on bouge

**Lane étais rester sans voix, heureusement sinon je l'aurais exterminé celui là**

Bon, je rentre, je fais diversion puis tu sauve tes amies et tu te casse

Mais pourquoi tu nous aide ?

Parce que.

**Ce mec étais vraiment bizarre. Bref. Il rentra en premier puis nous rentrament 5 minutes plus tard. Après avoir tuez la moitié des flics présent , Il ne rester que le flics qui nous avais aider , la mère à caroline , et un autre**

Amy, Je ne vais quand même pas te tuez _me fit madame Forbes_

C'est vous ou moi , on choisis ?

Non, Tue pas ma mère Amy l_ança Caroline_

Si tu lui dis de poser immédiatement l'arme qu'elle a dans les main je ne lui ferrais rien, et qu'elle les libères

Pose l'arme et Libère Stefan s'il te plaie Maman lui _dis Carolin_e

Et Damon _crache ai-je en la fusillant du regard_

Et damon

Mais... Je peut pas faire ça … Damon à tuez pleins de gens et ils ont massacré la famille de Monsieur Lane et la sœur de Mason Lockwood

Ah ouais ? Et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre, renseigner vous mieux sur Mason Lockwood. _Lance ai-je_

**Tout le monde se mis à le fixer comme si j'avais dis que j'avais vu sainte marie.**

Bon, J'ai mes sources sur ceux relâchez les immédiatement

**A ce moment là un abruti de flic entra en trombe dans la cave en criant '' T'es la Ben '', Il avais une bougie à la main. A la vue de tout ces mort il lâcha la bougie. Tout s'enflamma. Sans paniqué je me concentra puis éteignit le feu , Je fit voler Damon et Stefan en l'air en leurs faisant prendre la direction de la foret. Je les posa à un endroit calme sans personne autour. Caroline étais partit avec sa mère et le flics me suivais à présent.**

Damon, Stefan ? _Fit-je_

Amy souffla Damon

**Elena arriva entre temps**

Salut Ben , _fit elle au flic – en me regardant _- Caroline ma tout expliqué dis t-elle désolée

T'as du sang sur toi Elena

Bin non

Merde et Jer , Il est ou ? Il en a ?

Non

Hé merde

Bon, Attendez prenez ça me dis le mec en me tenant deux poches de sang

Quoi ? Mais pourquoi t'as ça sur toi ? T'es qui ? _Lui fit-je en le regardant_

Amy, laisse tombé , il est sympa _me jeta Elena_

Ouais mais c'est un flic

Ouais mais je te dis t'as rien à craindre ok ?

**Je prit le sachet que me tenais l'homme**

Damon ? Boit ça ! J'en tenda un à Stefan aussi

**A ce moment Lane et Mason arriva avec des armes avec des balles en boit et commencèrent à en tiré sur moi et sur les garçons**

Si je vous choppe , vous êtes mort _dis-je en hurlant de douleurs_

**Mason tomba à terre , Caroline l'avais poignardé. Je parvenais à me relever doucement , je me jeta sur Lane le mordit à trois reprise puis le poignarda à mon tour à ce moment là ces yeux changèrent de couleurs, on se regarda avec Caroline , c'étais une vampire. Il m'attrapa par le cou et serra fort**

Tu voie l'ordure que je suis devenu à cause de ton copain ? C'est pas à toi que j'en ai mais si tu me laisse pas le tuez je vais t'achever

Je te laisserai pas toucher à un seul de ses cheveux

Je suis plus fort que toi , tu ferra pas long feu

**Je le jeta contre un arbre , avant qu'il revienne je me concentra le fixant et il s'écroula par terre**

T'es une sorcière _me dis t-il choqué_

Oui et je vais t'anéantir

**Je m'approcha de lui et lui enfonçant un pieu dans le cœur , il se dessécha sur le coup, il étais réellement mort pour cette fois. Mason quand à lui étais pendu par les pied par Caroline , elle le jeta à au moins 2 km d'ici. Les deux commencèrent eux aussi à reprendre leurs forces.**

Bon, moi j'y vais _dis ben_ , a plus tard

Ok et merci

**Il me répondit avec un sourire**

**Nous attendions quelques minutes que Stefan et Damon aille mieux puis on partit tout les 5 en direction de chez nous.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Jeremy nous ramena chez les Salvatore, Damon et Stefan avait reprit des forces. On rentra et on vit Lucy et Anna qui nous attendais, il y avais Aurélie aussi . J'étais absolument fatigué par la soirée, je vais aller me coucher et sa ira mieux mais attendez …. Je suis censé dormir avec Damon ce soir , oh non je vais dormir sur le canapés. Stefan partit je ne sais ou et moi je commençais à me diriger vers le canapés**

Viens, on va dormir baby me lança Damon en m'entraînant par le bras vers sa chambre

Damon, Hors de question lui dis-je en dégageant mon bras

T'as tords, dors sur le canapés dur ou des choses dégeu se sont passé dessus

Ouais et tu crois que ton lit il est clean?

Pfff me dis t-il d'un air vexé

**Lucy et Anna nous regardais d'un air choqué. Je leurs jeta un regard rapide.**

Bon, Damon je peux prendre la DOUCHE dans ta chambre ?

Mais bien sur me fit il d'un air pervers

J**e rentrais dans sa chambre , son lit était immense ça ma toujours impressionné, la pièce étais propre et très belle. Je pris une douche, j'en avais bien besoin pour me détendre, je mis mon pyjama et je sortie de la salle de bain. Damon était torse nu , couché sur son lit. En m'avançant vers lui**

Oui j'ai le même pyjama que les zèbres

Tu m'a enlevé les mots de la bouche fit il avec un sourire moqueur

- T'es dégueulasse lui lance ai-je en lui lançant un cousin dans la tête

**Je me dirigea vers la sortie**

Et bonne nuit au fait hein, tu veux un doudou pour te tenir compagnie ?

**Je lui tirais la langue**

Non, Tiens tiens tiens, je vais rester 2 minutes on doit parler lui dis-je en venant m'asseoir à coté de lui

A propos de quoi ?

Powel et Lane lui dis-je

Ouais t'en à fait quoi de Lane ?

Je l'ai brûlé , mais … Il va falloir expliquer sa disparition

Ouais beh ça je m'en occupe

**Je le regarda d'un air interrogateur**

Quoi ?

Et Powel ?

Oui quoi ?

Beh tu m'explique , je l'avais pas vu venir celle là mais honnêtement t'aurais pu te trouver mieux avec toute les filles qui bavent sur toi

Ouais mais non, J'aime les femmes matures

Oui et depuis quand ?

Depuis toujours

T'es nul , en plus il y en a tu les fréquentes tout le temps t'y voie rien

Mais pfff n'importe quoi

**Tu verras mon cher**

**Je m'allongeais sur le lit , et je commençais à me rappeler la première rencontre avec Damon , Je n'aurais jamais cru que j'allais dire ça un jour mais Damon est vraiment important pour moi malgré notre première rencontre comment dire : musclé beh c'est vraiment quelqu'un à qui je tiens énormément**

_**Flash Back**_

Il **faisait nuit, il était à peu prêt 10h du soir, je devais aller chercher Elena pour aller à une soirée. Elle m'avait envoyé un texto qu'elle était chez stefan. Je me trouver devant sa maison , entre nous elle étais un peu sombre. Je sonnais à la porte , un homme grand , brun , magnifique avec des yeux à tombé par terre m'ouvrit**

Hey, me dis t-il avec un regard pervers qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Salut, Je cherche Elena, elle est là ? Je peut entrée

Ouais vas y rentre, elle est là avec stefan dans le salon me fit-il en se retirant pour me laisser passé

**Je trouvais ça vraiment bizarre surtout vu comment Stefan m'avais décris son frère. Sournois , Sadique et Méchant . Je rentra puis me dirigea vers cette grande pièce sombre qui étais sans doute le salon, mais il n'y avais personne**

Il y a personne , ils sont ou ? M'exclame ai-je

**je n'ai pas eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre que je me suis retrouver le tête écraser contre le mur**

Qu'est ce que tu nous veux ? Je sais que tu es un vampire ! Me cracha t-il

Strictement rien, Lâche moi grogne ai-je

**Il resserra encore plus sa main autour de mon cou**

Qui c'est qui t'envoie ? Katherine? Cria t-il

Je ne connais pas Katherine, tu m'étouffe la hurle ai-je

**Comme il continua à me serrer contre le mur , j'avais l'impression que j'allais traversé le mur, je sortit mes dents et mes yeux changèrent de couleurs , je le poussa en arrière, et sans qu'il est le temps de comprendre m'empara d'un pieu qui se tenais sur un buffet et le lui planta dans le ventre. Comme je n'arrivais pas à me contrôler je le plaqua à mon tour contre le mur et mis ma main dans son ventre jusqu'à que j'atteigne le cœur, j'allais le lui arracher au moment ou Stefan arriva**

Lâche le Amy hurla t-il puis il se jeta sur moi pour me retiré de son frère.

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

J'**étais couché sur le lit de Damon, super confortable , je tourna la tête et je vit que Damon avais fermé les yeux, je voulais me lever pour aller sur le canapés et dormir mais je n'en eu pas la force. Je lutta un moment puis je m'endormis là couché à coté de Damon .**

**Je me réveillais le lendemain, j'étais dans les vape tout ce que je sentais c'est que j'avais la main sur quelqu'un, sur le torse de quelqu'un. Je cru pour commencer que c'était Peter jusqu'au moment ou j'ouvris les yeux**

Putain Damon**, **Lui lance ai-je en le poussant

**Je l'avais poussé tellement fort qu'il tomba du lit , et la table de nuit avec**

Salut Amy, je sent qu'on va passé une bonne journée me dis t-il d'un ton ironique tout en essayant de ce relever

Oh, Désolée , réflexe fit-je en le prenant par la main pour l'entraîner sur le lit

**Il me regarda avec son sourire qui envisagé une connerie**

Oh, Putain t'es cheveux whouaaaa tu veux faire la doublure d'Afida Tuner ?

Enfoirée hurle ai-je en essayant de l'étouffer avec un coussin

Bon, moi j'y vais à plus tard le porc et pic fit il en ce dégageant et en partant

Pfff

Il **sortit. Je resta allongé quelque minutes avant de sortir de la chambre , entre temps je m'étais habillé avec un slim gris , des talons et un t-shirt. Quand j'arriva dans le Salon. Toutes les filles me regardèrent comme si j'étais un Ovni. Elles me suivirent du regard quand j'allai à la cuisine prendre mes céréales , quand je revint m'asseoir sur le canapés. Je savais que c'était à cause que j'avais dormis avec Damon , je décida de briser la glace**

Bon, Il vous à dis quoi le roi Damon ? Leurs demande ai-je

Il nous à dis que vous vous étiez bien amusé me jeta Lucy

C'est vrai ? renchérie Anna

Oui oui, on a joué au monopoly en compagnie de Stefan tout la nuit dis -je d'un air déterminé

**Elles avaient l'ai choqué , j'ai bien cru que j'allais me faire tuez**

Bien sur que non, Je déconne putain il vous a dis n'importe quoi

menteuse dis Lucy

Putain je vais le frapper. Écoute toi me crois pas mais je m'en fou total , je sais ce que j'ai fais ou pas M'énerve ai-je

**Je suis sure qu'il a fais ça pour crée des rivalités, son passe temps favori. Mais ça marche pas avec moi , ça va pas ce passé comme ça. Je pris le bus jusqu'au Lycée. Quand j'arriva la-bas je vit Damon en compagnie de madame Powel, ils étaient très proche. L'heure de la vergence a sonné, je me mit à courir vers eux me jetant au cou de Damon est en l'embrassant pour que ça fasse le plus crédible possible**

Sa va chéri ? Fit-je avec un sourire

C'est ta copine ? Demanda Madame Powel

Avidement réponde ai-je

T'es un vrai con dit-elle en lui mettant une gifle je crois que c'est une des plus forte gifle qu'il à reçus puis elle parti

T'es sérieuse toi ? Cracha t-il

Si t'arrêter de raconter n'importe quoi au gens ! C'est ma vengeance de se que ta dis ce matin aux filles

Rooh, mais je voulais tester les réactions

Ah ouais ? En gros j'ai étais le pigeon

En gros, ouais

Pfffff, débile lui lance ai-je et je partit en essayant d'être sérieuse

**Bon, j'avais Anglais, je décida d'aller en cours.**

**Il étais midi, je finit de manger puis je devais aller rejoindre Jeremy pour faire une partie de tennis donc je pris la direction du terrain , arrivé la bas je vit Matt avec Jeremy, super.**

Hey Jer dis-je en lui faisant la bise

**Je fis la bise à Matt aussi**

- Hey, J'ai ramener Matt avec moi ça te gène pas ?

Non non du tout fit je d'un ton hypocrite

Attendez j'ai oublié quelque chose je reviens lança Matt

J**e me retrouvais seule avec Jeremy et on commençait à parler**

Tu sais que Matt il veux sortir avec toi s'exclama t-il

Sérieux ? C'est pas réciproque en tout cas

Pourquoi , c'est parce que c'est un humain ? Me demanda t-il

Non, pas du tout, regarde Peter c'était bien un humain

C'était ?

Oui , on est plus ensemble,il est parti chez sa famille et j'ai plus de nouvelle donc,..

Désolé

C'est pas grave , ça fais longtemps que sa aller pas avec lui dis-je

**Quand Matt revint on se tu , on est tellement discret tout les deux aussi, il a compris quelque chose je pense mais bon moi je m'en fiche. L'aprem se finit bien, je rentra chez moi, ouais plutôt chez les Salvatore en bus comme ce matin.**

**Quand j'arriva Lucy étais encore entrain de crié sur Anna**

Tu vas m'écouter petite conne hurla t-elle

Fou lui la paix Lucy lui lance ai-je

Ferme la toi me cracha t-elle

B**on, j'allai m'asseoir sur le canapé en attendant que la petite dispute s'arrête , j'en avais pleins la tête de Lucy . Sauf que je voyais que ça ne s'arrêter pas . Tout d'un coup Lucy passa la bras autour du cou de Anna, elle avais la main sur la table. Je compris qu'elle voulais la tuez. Je me dirigea en vitesse vers la table**

Lucy, ça suffit maintenant ! Arrête lui dis-je en lui enfonçant un couteau dans la main

Elle hurla à la mort parce que elle avais entendu quelqu'un qui étais rentré

Amy ? Fit-Damon

Quoi ? Lance ai-je

Laisse la

Mais...Je vais l'égorger

Fou lui la paix j'ai dis

Abruti dis-je en lui lançant un regard noir

_Ignorant mon insulte_ : Au fait tu fais vraiment chier, j'ai pas pu rattraper le coup tout à l'heure

Bien fait, t'avais pas cas raconter n'importe quoi, Maintenant tu leurs explique immédiatement

ok

I**l leurs expliqua, puis il partit énervé au mystic grill . Une heure, deux heures , trois heures... Je voyais qu'il ne revenais pas alors je lui envoya un SMS : * T'es ou * et je reçu presque aussitôt * Viens au Lycée, et t'as intérêt de venir seule*. Je décida de partir en direction de mon Lycée alors qu'il étais 10h du soir.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Je sortit discrètement de la maison, pris la voiture de Stefan et alla en direction du Lycée. Arrivé à l'intérieur du Lycée je sentit une présence de vampire qui roder autour de moi. Je m'avança dans le couloir et tout d'un coup j'entendis quelqu'un qui hurlé puis une porte qui se claqué. Je reconnu la voix de Damon, le bruit venais de ma salle d'Anglais. Quand j'arrivai dans la salle je vit Damon torse nu, accrocher au mur avec un collier avec des piques comme celui des chiens, il saigner de partout, il avais au moins 3 flèches dans le ventres, il étais presque inconscient **

Damon murmure ai-je en lui attrapant le ventre à un endroit ou il n'étais pas blesser

Va t'en souffla t-il

Sûrement pas

**Quelqu'un arriva derrière moi **

Ah, Amy j'ai faillit attendre

Kol, j'en étais sure ! Relâche le immédiatement , c'est moi que tu veux pas lui crache ai-je

Détrompe toi princesse, je vais le tuez sous t'es yeux puis je vais faire ce que je veux avec toi après.

**Je le fusilla du regard **

Ou alors , je fais ce que je veux avec toi , devant lui puis je le tue après me dis t-il d'un air sadique

Va te faire Kol crie ai-je je vais t'anéantir

**Je le projeta contre le mur, sa tête heurta le mur, Je me jeta sur lui avec un pieu pour le lui planter dans le cœur , il l'évita et me poussa . Mon pieu s'enfonça dans le mur et dans mon ventre par la même occasion, j'étais coincé , je ne pouvais plus bougé, il s'approcha de moi**

Hé alors , t'es coincé la non ? Me dis t-il d'un ton satisfait

Il s'approcha de Damon, il lui enfonça un bâton dans le ventre , il hurla de douleurs , puis un deuxième dans le bras.

Damooooon crie ai-je

**Il allais lui en planté un dans le cœur d'une minute à l'autre. J'avais les yeux pleins de haine. Je pris une profonde inspiration de me concentra. Je le devais, j'avais pas le choix, Je fixa Kol et pris toute mon énergie. Avant qu'il plante le fer dans le cœur de Damon il s'écroula à terre. Je lui brisé les os de la tête. Pendant qu'il étais à terre, j'essayai d'enlever ce pieu qui m'avais percé le ventre et qui me faisais super mal. Je m'avança vers Damon tout en restant concentré sur la magie que j'utilisai et je détacha les deux poignet en fer qui retenais ces main au plafond et il tomba à terre. J'eus un moment d'inattention et je me retrouva plaquer par une barre de faire contre un bureau , ma magie avais cessé et Kol c'était relever. Il me tenais à présent la tête sur la table puis il tapa au moins 3 fois ma tête sur la table , à la deuxième fois mon nez se mis à saigner. Puis il me mis un coup de pied dans les cote et me balança contre le mur. Il arriva vers moi et me jeta un bout de fer au niveau du cœur, je pu l'esquivé juste à temps , il m'attérit dans l'épaule. C'était atroce. J'étais à bout de force. Il voulais me faire mal, donc il d'accroupie à coté de Damon avec son pieu à la main**

Dis au revoir à ton ami Amy, c'est finit pour lui me lança t-il

Noooooon hurle ai-je en essayant de me relever temps bien que mal

J**e le poussa avec le pied, il bascula ,Damon attrapa le pieu et le planta dans son cœur avec toute la force qui lui rester. Il se dessécha. Puis Damon s'écroula. Je m'éveilla quelques minutes après, j'avais perdu beaucoup moins de sang que lui, donc je me releva temps bien que mal pour atteindre Damon **

Damon , Damon crie ai-je en le secouant

**Il ne réagissais pas.**

Damon, sil te plaît réveille toi

**Il ouvrit les yeux **

Je vais appeler Stefan d'accord, il va t'emmener du sang lui dis-je en le prenant dans les bras ,.

**il me mit du sang partout, temps pis. Je pris ce qui me servais de portable , chercha le numéro de Stefan et comme je n'avais pas la foi de parler au téléphone je lui envoya**

*** Viens avec du Sang , deux poches ou trois , à mon Lycée deuxième étages 2 troisième salle sur la gauche , voilà on t'expliquera , merci **

**Puis je m'évanouis à mon tour. Je me fit réveillé par Stefan qui me secoua avec une poche de Sang à la main, je la pris et bu**

Et Damon ? Murmure ai-je

Il est là, Elena s'occupe de lui me répondra t-il

**Puis nous repartiment tout les quatre à la maison. Stefan me porta jusqu'à dans la maison **

Laisse moi sur le canapé please lui dis-je

**Il me déposa sur le canapé et je m'endormis tout de suite. Je me réveilla le lendemain , j'avais mal nulle part, tout avais cicatrisé . J'allai au lycée avec Damon. En cours de Espagnol je changea de place, madame Powel me mit à coté de Edward ou celui qui me fais des avances à longueur de journée. Ce qui m'agace profondément. Tout ce passé bien a part que Edward me taper sur le système **

**T'es** libre , tout à l'heure ? On peut aller boire un coup s'exclama t-il

Non, désolé, je repart chez moi tout à l'heure puisqu'on a finit

Oh et avant alors ?

Non

Pourquoi ?

Je doit allez dans le parc a coté du Lycée

Oh, mais je vais venir avec toi

rhh, bon d'accord

**Quel pot de colle celui là , il va falloir que je m'en débarrasse. Malheureusement, je ne vit personne pour pouvoir me dégagé de lui. Mince, à la fin des cours on se dirigea vers le parc, il me regardé et me parler de tout et de rien mais moi je l'écoutais qu'à moitié. On étais assis à coté d'un bac , je vit passé Jessica, une fille que je ne pouvais pas voir elle nous lança un regard moqueur puis elle poursuivit son chemin. Puis on entendit crié, je regarda Edward et je tendit l'oreille **

Vas y connard, tu vas te calmer là

Tu me parle pas comme ça

Ta un problème , viens je t'attend

je** reconnut la voix de Jeremy et ….Tyler . Non mais ils sont sérieux ? Je me mit à courir jusqu'à eu avec Edward sur mes talons. **

Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Me demanda t-il

C'est mes potes

Non, reste ici me dis t-il en me tira le bras

Lâche moi ok crie ai-je

**Quand j'arriva je vit que il y avais Jessica et Lucy avec , elles avaient un sourire de satisfaction au lèvres. A ce moment là ça dégénéré entre Jeremy et Tyler, un coup de point , coup de pied et aller bagarre**.

Mais sa va pas bien ou quoi ici ? Hurle ai-je en arrivant en courant

Stop , oh les mecs sa va pas la continue ai-je

**Jeremy se pris un coup de point , il se mit à saigner du nez. Je me jeta sur Tyler le poussa et lui mis un coup de tête , il tomba à terre **

Arrête , d'accord ? Crache ai-je

**Je ne compris pas il me fit tombé à terre pour aller attaquer Jeremy qui se tenais debout, derrière moi. Je lui fit un croche patte, il se ramassa au sol. Je lui mis un coup de pied dans le ventre il tapa contre un arbre . J'écrasai sa tête au sol**

Tyler, je croyais t'avoir dis Stop ? Lui crache ai-je

Aie souffla t-l

**Je le lâcha. Me releva, il y avais Jessica et Edward choqué par ce qui venais de voir. Je pris Jeremy par le bras pour partir au moment ou quelqu'un m'interpella**

Bouffonne cracha Lucy

La bouffonne elle t'emmerde chérie lui dis-je

Ah ouais ? Moi je te détruit ok ? Fit-elle

Mais tais toi, je te les éclate quand je veux t'es boués en plastique .

Viens Amy, laisse tombé me fit-Jeremy

Non, non mais attend elle me cherche elle

Ah ouais beh vas y je t'attend tiens, j'ai pas peur de toi petite Amy

Je t'anéantis juste avec un coup de point , je vais pas te cassé le nez ce serai dommage

**Je n'avais pas vu mais il y avais un groupe de profs qui étais arriver pas loin de nous. Ils nous observé **

Je vous avez pas dis qu'elle s'était taper la moitié de ces amis et la moitié de ces professeur aussi dis t-elle d'un ton sur

Je vais te défoncer dis je en me dégageant en vitesse de Jeremy pour me jeter violemment sur elle

**je lui mis un coup de tête , elle fit pareil , je bascula en arrière. Elle se releva . Puis elle me mis une claque, je lui attrapa les cheveux et la mis à terre. Je lui mis un coup de pied dans le ventre puis j'allais la frapper encore plus quand Jeremy me pris dans ces bras et me recula d'elle, tout les profs arrivèrent, il y avais Damon avec. Ils se précipitèrent vers Lucy , comme si je venais de la tuez. Tss **

Amy, pourquoi elle t'as dis ça me fit Damon

Parce que elle est conne. elle ma chercher, elle ma trouver

C'est pas vrai, elle la attaquer sans raison lâcha Jessica

**Je préféra pas rester la , parce que j'allais m'énerver encore plus , je pris Jeremy par le bras en lançant à Jessica et Lucy **

Désolé les filles , mais l'or et la merde c'est pas compatible

J**e partit en compagnie de Jeremy et on se dirigea vers un bac , pile au moment Edward arriva**

Amy, sa va ?

Oui mais vas t'en sil te plaît

mais t'es sure que sa va ?

Oui, Je doit lui parler, casse toi crache ai-je

**Il partit **

Bon, Jer c'est quoi le problème ?

Rien

C'est une blague ? Vous étiez en train de vous battre comme deux débile en pleins milieu du parc lui dis-je énervé

Bon, Ok, ils sont venu me voir tous et ils ont commencé à insulter une potes à moi, du moins Jessica, du coup sa ma pas plu, donc je les remballer et la Tyler il à commencer à m'insulter et tout comme quoi j'avais pas à lui parler comme ça et c'est partit en bagarre

Ouais,mais c'est bête. Mais Tyler il est devenu débile depuis qu'il est avec Lucy c'est un truc de malade

Ouais

Bon, j'y vais j'ai rendez vous avec mes copines

Ok a plus tard

**Je lui fit la bise puis partit rejoindre mes copines au Lycée parce que après nous devions aller au cinéma. Arrivée au Lycée je ne vit personne alors je m'assis sur un banc. Puis je vit une des filles les plus populaire et belle du lycée avec qui je m'entend assez bien venir vers moi. C'étais Maëlys**

Coucou me dis t-elle en s'asseyant à coté de moi

Coucou, sa va lui répond ai-je

Oui,oui dis moi tu connais bien Jeremy Gilbert ?

Bien sur , c'est un ami, pourquoi ?

Parce que je t'es vu avec lui après une bagarre

Ah d'accord fit-je

Et...Bien il m'intéresse mais je ne sais pas comment lui dire

Ah, dis le lui normalement, c'est Jeremy il est gentil

Mais tu penses pas qu'il va me rejeter

Non, ça je pense pas dis-je d'un ton indiffèrent

**Entre temps ces copines étais arrivé. Elle me fit la bise puis partit les rejoindre. Je pris mon téléphone et envoya à Jeremy * Hey, j'ai une nouvelle pour toi:) * , puis je resta la assise toute seule**

Amy ? Fit quelqu'un

Amy ? Continua t-il

Amy ? hurla t-il

Oh Damon, sa va ? Fit je en me retournant

T'es sure que sa va? Me demanda t-il

Oui , oui sa va répond ai-je avec un sourire faussé

Bon, alors tu n'aura rien pour le fais que t'as frapper Lucy, je me suis arranger mais il y a un truc que je comprend pas...Pourquoi t'as frappé Tyler ?

Oh, merci Damon ! Parce que. Il m'as saoulé, il deviens con.

Ah bon d'accord. J'ai finit la tu veux qu'on rentre ?

Oui, je veux bien

**J'envoya un messages à Lyna pour leurs dire que je ne viendrai pas au cinéma , puis je rentra à la maison avec Damon. Ça faisais maintenant 1h que j'avais envoyé le message à Jeremy et il ne m'avais pas répondu, il doit être occupé pense ai-je. En arrivant il y avais Elena et Stefan qui étais dans le salon**

Hey nous dis Elena

Salut lui répondit-je

Vous avez pas vu Jeremy , ça fais depuis ce matin que je l'ai pas vu et il répond pas à mes messages

Je l'ai vu cette aprem , mais pas depuis désolée, il doit être occupé sûrement dis-je

Oui ça doit être ça. Et pourquoi t'étais avec Jer ? Il avais pas cours ?

**Je regarda Damon **

mais si mais il avais une heure de libre et il étais au parc et je l'ai croisé

Ah d'accord

**Ils partirent , il ne resta plus que moi et Damon . On discuta , on bu du bourbon pendant deux heure par là c'était bien sympa. Puis mon portable se mit à sonner**

Allo ?

Allo, Amy tiens donc ça fais longtemps non ? Me dis une voix

Katherine ! M'exclame ai-je

Jackpot

Qu'est ce que tu veux , c'est quoi ces bruits derrières toi ?

Ah oui , je crois que quelqu'un aimerai te parler * elle passa le téléphone * Amy ? Gémit une voix

Jer crie ai-je Katherine qu'est ce que tu lui a fait ?

Rien , pour l'instant mais tout dépend de toi, mais je ne suis pas si conne j'ai prévu quelqu'un d'autre si ce n'est pas assez * se décrochant du téléphone * Amène Peter, Jack

Katherine, relâche le * j'entendis un bruit , puis un crie * Katheriiine hurle ai-je

* reprenant le portable * Oh, désolée il à étais trop résistant

Tu la tuez ? Crache ai-je

C'était un accident

Je vais t'arracher tout les membres souffle ai-je

Pas si vite , il m'en reste un est …. * Gifle * je vais peut être lui réservé le même sort

Katherine, je vais te démolir

Ancienne maison des Gilbert , bisous

Katherine hurle ai-je

**Elle avais raccrocher, Je lâcha mon portable , Damon m'avais rejoint. Des larmes de haines couler de mes yeux , il me pris dans ces bras **

Je suis désolée pour Peter, même si je l'aimer pas

C'est pas grave tu n'y peut rien

J**e ne savais même pas si c'était ça le problème , avec Peter je sais même pas si 'on pouvais dire que l'on avais étais en couple. Ce que je sais par contre c'est que je haïssais Katherine, j'allais lui faire la peau. Et ces sentiments là, ces sentiments naissant , je les déteste..Ils me font peur...Très peur. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Je me dégagea de Damon**

J'y vais crache ai-je

Quoi ?

Je vais démolir Katherine dis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte

Hors de question fit-il en m'attrapant le bras

Lâche moi crie ai-je

**Je partit à vitesse vampirique , mais arrivé devant la porte Damon me barra le passage et me recula **

Putain, mais t'es borné

Sans blague ? T'es pas au courant depuis le temps ? Maintenant pousse toi, ordonne ai-je

**Il reste planté devant moi alors je le pris et le balança contre le mur , il revint à vitesse vampirique et me pris dans ces bras parce qu'il avais vu que j'étais à bout de nerfs. A ce moment là Elena rentra en compagnie de Stefan, Damon me lâcha immédiatement **

Mais , qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda t-il

Stefan, laisse tomber dis-je en me dirigeant discrètement vers la porte

**Damon m'arrêta net **

C'est encore notre chère Katherine fit-Damon d'un ton inégal

Qu'est ce qu'elle à fait celle là encore

Elle a fais ,...Je me tu un instant puis repris : je vais l'égorger le coupe ai-je

Elle à pris Jeremy en otages dis Damon

Damon Tais toi gronde ai-je

Quoi...Quoi..Quoi, mais...mais elle lui à rien fait il va bien ? Il faut aller le chercher s'affola Elena

Non elle ne lui à rien fait rétorque ai-je

Et toi, pourquoi tu veux l'étriper me fit Stefan

**Damon me regarda puis jeta un sourire provocateur **

Damon c'est pas drôle fit-je en le frappant , elle à tuez mon ex et puis même...

Oh, bah désolée pour toi dis Stefan bon, on va aller chercher Jeremy

Oh, rectification je vais aller chercher Jeremy m'exclame ai-je

Mais..Elle va te tuez souffla Elena

C'est mal me connaître lance ai-je

Hors de question, Amy tu reste ici n point à la ligne cracha Damon

**Je le fusilla du regard**

Bon, J'y vais puis après vous venez sa vous va comme ça ? Propose ai-je

Bon, d'accord dis Damon

c'est Jer...Je viens moi aussi dis Elena

Non, la coupe ai-je je te ramènerai ton frère , promis

Merci Amy Dis t-elle

De rien

**Je me dirigea vers la voiture quand j'entendis Stefan et Damon parler **

Cette fille est complètement folle, elle va au suicide lança Stefan

Je te l'avais déjà dis rétorqua Damon

J'entends les mecs leurs crie ai-je aller à toute

**Je monta dans la voiture et partit vers l'ancienne maison Gilbert quand j'arrivai à destination je reçut un message de Matt : * On peut parler ?:) * Roh il me fatigue celui là * Désolée pas maintenant ! * Puis j'envoya un SMS à Damon * J'y suis, ramenez vous et sans Elena. * Puis je rentrât dans la maison , j'étais habiller avec un slim noir, des bottes noire avec un peu de talons, un t-shirt et une veste en cuir. **

Katherine hurle ai-je

**Pas de réponses**

**Je sentit un pieu me traversé le dos. La douleur étais atroce**

Salut toi me fit Katherine

Je vais te le faire payer crache ai-je

**Elle me pris et me jeta dans une petite pièce avec du sang partout, sûrement celui de Peter... Katherine resta derrière la porte , je voulut me jeter sur elle mais une barrière invisible m'en empêcha **

Tu sais que je vais te la faire tomber cette barrière crie ai-je

Calme toi chérie, tu ne peut pas rompre cette magie de l'intérieur dommage pour toi me souffla t-elle

**Je regarda autour de moi **

Ou est Jeremy crache ai-je

Mort, il à fallut que je m'en débarrasse fit-elle

Quoi ? Hurle ai-je en me jetant une deuxième fois sur cette sortie qui cette fois ci me donna une décharge

C'est une blague, drôle n'est ce pas ? Me demanda t-elle avec un sourire sadique

Très , je m'étouffe tellement je rigole crache ai-je

Bon je vais te le chercher Jeremy, du moins ce qu'il en reste dis t-elle en partant

**Je m'assis dans un coin de la pièce. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard et jeta Jeremy dans la pièce comme un vulgaire déchet. Il tomba à terre, inconscient **

Jeremy ? Crie ai-je en m'avançant vers lui

Jer ? Jer ? Jer ? Fit-je en lui mettant des petite gifle pour qu'il se réveille

**Il ouvrit un œil puis le referma aussitôt **

Jer, sa va aller , t'inquiète pas fit-je en le prenant dans mes bras

**Il avais du sang partout **

Sa y est ta finit ton cinéma ? Me fit-elle

Méfie toi Katherine, tu me connais pas crache ai-je

J'ai très peur fit-elle avant de s'écrouler à terre

**Damon venais de la planter dans le dos. Puis Stefan la tenais à terre pendant que Damon se dirigée vers la pièce.**

Non, rentre pas, tu vas rester coincé , elle à piégé la pièce hurle ai-je

Et merde fi-il

Prend Jeremy et cassez vous lâche ai-je

A** ce moment là , Stefan venais de planter encore un pieu dans le ventre à Katherine et un dans le dos et il la poussa dans la pièce avec moi **

T'es fou lui cracha Damon

Non, il a raison, maintenant prend Jeremy, laisse moi là tu peut rien faire d'accord dis-je en essayant d'avancer Jeremy vers la sortie

Non fit-Damon

Damon hurle Ai-je, vite

Non souffla Jeremy

Chut lui dis-je en mettant un doigt sur sa bouche

Damon , vite vous avez plus le choix , prenez le aller

Bon, d'accord fit-il en prenant Jeremy par le bras garde toi en vie me dis t-il

A** ce moment Katherine se leva pour les arrêtez, je me jeta sur elle est lui enfonçant le pieu qu'elle avais dans le ventre encore plus fort **

Partez Stefan hurle ai-je

**Damon me regarda pendant une demi seconde puis partit à vitesse vampirique. Katherine repris le dessus sur moi elle m'envoya contre le mur et se rua et me planta un pieu à coté du cœur**

Petite conne cracha t-elle

**Puis elle m'écrasa la tête contre mur , me planta a nouveau un pieu dans le ventre puis me jeta à terre**

Je ne vais pas me tuez de suite, je préfère te laissez pourrir là lança t-elle

**Elle sortit de la pièce, bizarrement elle n'étais pas coincé. Elle se retourna et me regarda **

Et oui, moi je peu rentrée et sortir comme je veux fit-elle avant de partir

**J'avais pas la force de répondre je resta allonger par terre**.

PVD Extérieur

**Damon et Stefan étais arrivé à la pension Salvatore, Stefan porté Jeremy. Ils entra dans la maison. Il y avais Caroline, Aurélie et Elena assissent sur le canapé. Quand elle vit Jeremy, Elena se rua vers lui **

Jer cria t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras

**Damon et Stefan étais derrière**

Et Amy...Demanda Aurélie

Elle est rester la bas fit-Stefan

Quoi ? hurla Caroline

Je n'aurais pas du la laissez dis Damon en regardant Stefan

On avais pas le choix rétorqua Stefan

mais,elle va mourir fit-Elena

Je sais répondit Stefan

C'est pas possible fit Aurélie et Damon en cœur

C'est pas ton genre de faire des sentiments Damon dis Stefan

**Il le fusilla du regard **

Elle est pas comme vous. Elle m'apprécie comme je suis , elle ne juge pas mes actes et surtout , elle ne veux pas me changer. Cracha Damon en partant

Dam... Fit-Stefan

Laisse le seul coupa Elena

Mais Damon il aime personne repris Caroline

Peut- être , mais une chose et sure c'est qu'il aime Amy dis Elena

Il l'aime ? Mais .. Il est amoureux d'elle ? Demanda Jeremy qui se remit de ses émotions

Non, C'est pas Amy que Damon aime dis Stefan en regardant Elena

Bon, On fais quoi maintenant ? Dis Caroline

On à pas de solution repris Stefan

On va pas la laissez.

Elle est enfermé par une barrière magique , et elle peut pas la briser de l'intérieur on le seul moyen c'est...

PDV Amy

**Je resta là environ une journée entière, allonger au sol, du sang partout..Sans force. Je trouva bizarre que Katherine n'est pas revenu me narguer. J'attendis des heures et des heures quand Katherine arriva enfin **

Alors terminator, bien dormis ? Ricana t-elle

Ferme là crache ai-je

Oh non, je vais pas me taire alors que j'ai réussis à mettre Amy Salem plus bas que terre

Comment tu connais mon nom de famille Katherine ?

Je te rappelle que j'ai 500 ans , je suis pas né de la dernière pluie

**Je grogna **

C'est jouissif quand même. Je vais te regarder tout les jours dépérir jusqu'à que tu en meurent. Vu que tu ne peut strictement rien faire se moqua t-elle

T'es une salope Katherine souffle ai-je

Ne me parle pas comme ça cria t-elle en entrant et me plantant un pieu dans la jambe

**Je hurla de douleur, elle fit un sourire puis repartit . Je dormis pas de la nuit , le lendemain Katherine ouvra la porte, me jeta un sourire diabolique puis elle partit de la maison. Quelques heures plus tard j'entendis un bruit sourd, comme si la porte d'entrée venais d'éclater. Une minutes plus tard quelqu'un se tenais devant moi et me regardais de haut en bas. **


	11. Chapter 11

Lâche moi hurle ai-je en frappant à coup de pied dans le ventre de Damon

Aie , arrête Amy cracha t-il

Laisse moi aller l'achever dis-je en me débattant tant bien que mal

non, stop maintenant fit-il en me jetant sur le toit de la voiture de stefan j'ai tout entendu et je sais tout

Menteur crie ai-je

Ah ouais ? Fit-il

Ouais

Tu veux que je gueule ? Ce serais ballot vu les gens qui sont dans l'autre pièce dis t-il avec un sourire au lèvre

Damon , je te ….

t'aime ? Me coupa t-il merci merci.

Je te déteste hurle ai-je

Je sais ça aussi me provoqua t-il

Depuis quand tu le sais ? Dis-je

Depuis un moment, tu crois que je te connais pas ? Me répondit t-il

Il y a que toi qui le sais j'espère

Ah non non, il y a Elena, Stefan , Bonnie, Caroline et peut être Matt aussi

Matt ? Bonnie ? Elena ? Quoi ? QUOI QUOI hurle ai-je

C'était de l'humour. Il y a que moi qui le sais , et Lucy en l'occurrence. Quoi que...

Quoi que quoi ? Crache ai-je

Je crois que j'en ai parler au écureuils en fait..

T'es con dis-je en descendant du toit et en le frappant sur l'épaule

Bon, on va au Lycée ? Lança t-il

Oui, sa me changera les idées

**On partit en direction du Lycée. On rigolaient comme des gamins dans la voiture. Qu'est ce que j'aime ces moments avec Damon. On arriva au Lycée et je me dépêchais parce que j'avais cour d'histoire. En sortant du cours , je tomba sur Damon donc, on marchait ensemble jusqu'à la cour. Quand on aperçut une fille qui se rua vers nous, enfin, vers moi plus précisément **

C'est qui cette folle fit-il

C'est Maëlys dis-je d'un air dépité

Ah ouais, dur

Pourquoi ça ? Demande ai-je

**Il ignora totalement ma question **

Bon, je te laisse en bonne compagnie fit-il avec un sourire

Non, Damon , non. Tu peut pas me faire ça

J'ai un rencard , je doit y aller

Damon crie ai-je

**Il étais partit. Maëlys arrivait à ma hauteur est me pris dans les bras**

Sa va me dis t-elle tout sourire

Oui et toi ?

Oui, Alors ?demanda t-elle

Alors quoi ?...Ah oui , désolé j'ai pas eu le temps dis-je en acquiesçant un sourire

Et, tu le voie quand ?

Tout à l'heure..Bon, écoute je vais allé lui parler et après je te présente.

Parfait. On y va ?

Ouais

**On se dirigeait vers le parc. Au fond de moi j'espérai qu'il n'y soit pas. Mais il était là, assis ****sur un banc, seul**

Reste là, je vais le voir. Viens après.

D'accord dis t-elle enchanté

**Je rejoignais Jeremy sur le banc**

Re lui dis-je

Sa va ?

Oui sa va et toi ? T'as pas l'air en tout cas fit-je

Si si sa va, mais c'était quoi l'histoire avec Lucy

Euh, beh...T'as parler à Tyler ?

Qu'est ce que viens faire Tyler la dedans ?

Il t'expliquera , tu verra. Va le voir

Explique moi , toi fit il

C'est compliqué. Tyler le fera mieux que moi. Bon j'ai quelqu'un qui veux faire ta connaissance

C'est qui ?

Maëlys, c'est une fille de mon Lycée

Ah oui je voie qui c'est. Elle veux quoi ?

Te connaître dis-je

T'es sérieuse cracha t-il

Huum, oui pourquoi ?

Mais je m'en fou moi.

Tu la connais même pas donc ….

Salut dit quelqu'un derrière nous, c'était justement Maëlys

**Je la présenta à Jeremy et vise versa. Puis on commençait à discuter et ceux pendant environ 10 minutes. **

Bon , moi je vais y aller déclare ai-je

Ah d'accord fit Maëlys rapidement

Non, mais reste dis Jeremy

**Je me levais**

Reste avec nous, fit-Jeremy en m'attrapant par la main

**A ce moment là je vit Tyler arriver avec Matt. Je me dégagea de Jeremy et commença à partir vers eux. **

hé, tu dis même pas au revoir fit – Jeremy

**Je me retournais et alla leurs faire la bise. Tyler et Matt passèrent devant nous quand je les interpella**

hey, Lockwood , attendez moi hurle ai-je

Amy dis Tyler en souriant

**Je partit les rejoindre**

Sa va bien leurs demande ai-je

oui oui, très bien fit Tyler

Moi aussi renchéri Matt

Ah toi, c'est Caroline c'est ça ? Fit -je à Tyler

Oui, j'ai écouter tes conseils

Je sais je suis la meilleure

Tu m'a enlever les mots de la bouche dis t-il en rigolant

Les mecs, moi je vais rentrée dis-je quand nous arrivâmes devant mon Lycée

J**e les quitta. Pris le bus en direction de la pension Salvatore. Je marchaient à pied quand tout à coup j'entendis des crie venant de la maison. Je m'y précipita et à ce moment précis Stefan en sortit. Il étais dégoûté, dépité. Et il avais les larmes aux yeux **

Stefan lui dis-je Sa va ?

Oui oui tout va bien fit-il en se contenant

Non, mais je voie bien que sa ne va pas Stef lance ai-je

Mais si, allez laisse moi Amy cracha t-il

Stefan... dis-je

**Il me regarda puis il partit. Je décida de rentré dans la maison pour voir qui s'y tenais même si je savais déjà la réponse. En effet , c'était Elena. Elle était assise sur le canapé et elle tenait sa tête entre ces main**

Il s'est passé quoi ? Fit-je à Elena

Rien, laisse moi s'il te plait

Je ne partirai pas d'ici tant que tu m'aura pas expliquer

J'ai embrasser Damon, enfin c'est plutôt le contraire mais je me suis laisser faire. Je sais pas ce qui ma pris. J'ai pas de sentiments pour Damon lâcha t-elle

Quoi ? Lui dis-je et tu la dis à Stefan ?

Non, c'est pas pour ça. Je lui ai juste dis qu'il fallait que je réfléchisse. Et que c'était finit pour l'instant

Ouais d'accord, Mais fait attention à ce que tu fais à Damon, conseil crache ai-je avant de sortir de la maison

**Je décida aller rejoindre ma sœur chez moi. Mon appartement était enfin reconstruit. En arrivant la-bas je tomba sur ma sœur avec un grand sourire aux lèvres**

J'ai eu maman au téléphone me dis t-elle

Tant mieux pour toi dis-je froidement

Elle ne t'appelle jamais toi murmura t-elle

Jamais, et tu sais pourquoi

Mais je comprend pas pourquoi elle fais ça

Parce que je suis un Vampire

Et une sorcière coupa t-elle

Mais ça elle s'en fou. Je m'entend bien avec les Vampire, logiquement pour elle les sorcière doivent tuez les vampire . Et puis ça à toujours étais toi depuis qu'on est né

Je suis désolé

C'est pas grave j'en ai vu d'autre

**Effectivement, j'en ai vu d'autre dans ma vie. Mais quand tes parents ils t'aiment pas c'est pas facile tout les jours, heureusement que ma grand-mère me comprend elle, ça fais tellement longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu. Depuis que je suis arrivé ici. Mais peu importe, je suis comme je suis est avec ou sans mes parents je continuerais à avancer. **


	12. Chapter 12

**J'arrivais au Lycée avec Damon le lendemain. Il resté 10 minutes et après ont avait sport. Je tomba juste sur la personne que je n'avais absolument pas envie de voir, Maëlys **

Salut dis t-elle froidement

Salut, sa va pas ?

Non , pas trop

Pourquoi , qu'est ce que t'as ? Fit-je

C'est Jeremy... Murmura t-elle

Hm, Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ?

Rien, justement. Il ne s'intéresse pas à moi. Il ne veux pas continuer à me voir

Ah...Sérieux ?

Oui, mais pourquoi tu lui a pas parler de moi ?

Quoi, Bien sur que si je lui ai parlé

Pas assez alors lança t-elle

Écoute, je vais pas le forcer à t'aimer si ? Crache ai-je

C'est bon, t'énerve pas cria t-elle

Je suis très calme, c'est juste que je peut pas faire plus désolé

Ouais, d'accord. A plus dis t-elle en partant

**Mais elle est sérieuse elle ? Elle me prend pour sa chose ou quoi ? Pense ai-je. La sonnerie retentit et je me dirigea vers le gymnase. J'y retrouvais Lyna, pleine de joie comme d'habitude, On rentra dans le gymnase , Damon nous y attendait. Toute les filles se précipitèrent dans les cabines. A peine sortit, il nous fallait faire trois tours de terrains. Au deuxième tours alors que je passer tranquillement à coté de Damon il me mit un coup de hanche et je m'affala par terre**

Da... crie ai-je

Chuuuuuuuut

Pffff

Prenant un air innocent

Hé bien Amy ? Tu ne tiens pas sur tes jambe aujourd'hui ? Allez plus vite

**je le fusilla du regard puis me remis à courir. Puis il nous demanda de nous arrêter et on commença le volley, ou le sport que j'aime le moins parce que je n'arrive pas à contrôler ma force. On étais tranquillement en train de s'entraîner avec Lyna quand une balle me fracassa la tête. Je me retourna pour connaître le visage de la personne qui venais de m'arracher le nez. Sans surprise ce fut Lucy qui était avec Maëlys, Elle me fit un grand sourire . Je commença à vouloir la rejoindre quand Lyna m'attrapa par le bras **

Calme toi Amy, elle n'en vaux pas la peine sérieux

Elle me cherche , elle va me trouver dis-je en me dégageant

**Je me rua vers elles.**

T'as pas dis à Maelys Amy ? C'est pas bien Me provoqua t-elle

Ferme là dis-je en la poussant

Ne me touche pas lança t-elle en se relevant

**Entre temps, tout les élèves s'était réunis autour ne nous**

Ah oui aussi , j'ai fais regretter à Tyler de m'avoir trahis, il va avoir mal à la tête pendant quelques jours

Attend, répète moi ça crache ai-je

Sans soucis, j'ai exploser Tyler fit-elle

**Je m'avança vers elle et je lui mis une grosse gifle, elle tomba à terre. Elle se releva rapidement et me gifla à son tour **

ça c'est pour te dire que mentir n'est pas bien Amy

**Puis elle me mis une deuxième claque**

et ça c'est pour avoir mis Damon contre moi

**Une rage folle montais en moi. Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas que je m'énerve mais elle me poussais à** **bout , je la gifla violemment , elle tomba à terre **

ça c'est pour ton chantage et ta provocation permanente

**Puis je lui mit un énorme coup de pied dans le ventre **

Et ça c'est pour Tyler, je commence , il finira le bouleau. Dans trois jours tu n'as plus de tête chérie crache ai-je

Oh oh oh, on se calme les filles , qu'est ce qui se passe là ? Cria Damon qui était arrivé

C'est elle hurla Lucy

Si tu l'avais pas provoquer toi aussi lança t-il avec un sourire , bon au lieu de vous battre allez hop ,un match

**Du coup il à fallu que je fasse un match contre Lucy, Elle gagna le premier set, puis moi le deuxième. Puis on en fit un troisième pour départager et je le gagna. Après ça c'était midi et ont devais tous aller à la cantine. Mais comme j'avais horriblement faim, mais pas de nourriture je décida alors d'aller chercher un sachet de sang chez les Salvatore. Alors que je rentra dans la maison, Jeremy m'interpella **

Salut fit-il

Salut dis-je

Sa va ?

Impeccable, et toi?

Oui

Au fait , ça na pas marché avec Maëlys ?

Elle ne m'intéresser pas et puis j'ai pas chercher plus loin, puis arrête de m'envoyer des filles ok ? La prochaine fois ça va être qui ? Ta meilleure amie ? Caroline ? Ou qui ? Lança t-il

Ah ouais ? Pourtant c'est pas votre truc à vous les mecs ? Gros seins, gros cul ? Et en plus elle est populaire , quoi de plus ? Crache ai-je

Mais n'importe quoi cria t-il

Ouais c'est ça ,les mecs vous êtes tous les même dis-je en partant

Je crois pas non dis t-il

Je me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée

Amy, je... Dis t-il en m'attrapant le bras

Quoi fit-je

Hm..Non, rien c'est bon, casse toi

Pfff, je vais aller voir Tyler , il sera peut être moins chiant que toi

Oui c'est ça , allez va voir ton Tyler fit-il énervé

J**e sortit de la maison, je n'avais pas manger du coup, j'étais énervé. Je décida d'aller chez moi, et pas du tout d'aller voir Tyler comme je l'avais dis à Jeremy, c'était un mensonge débile. Je m'étonnais moi même d'avoir sortit ça. En rentrant chez moi je vit Aurélie assise par terre, en pleurs **

Aurel ? Qu'est ce qui se passe chérie dis-je en m'accroupissant à coté d'elle

J'en ai marre fit-elle

Qu'est ce qui se passe fit-je en lui retirant une mèche de ces cheveux blond qui étais sur son visage

C'est finit avec Maxime

Ah, c'est des choses qui arrive fit-je pourquoi vous vous êtes séparé

Il a préféré le gros cul de Shanna

Encore un ! Quand je dis que c'est tous les même

Je suis d'accord

Hé bien nous on a un petit cul et on les emmerdes dis-je

Ouais mais toi au moins, t'es belle, et puis tout le monde t'aime ici fit-elle désespérer

N'importe quoi, la moitié des gens de cette ville me déteste , mais je m'en fou, sache une chose Aurel, tu ne peut faire confiance qu'a toi même dans cette ville

Je suis trop naïve, j'aimerai bien être comme toi, ne pas m'attacher au gens.

Détrompe toi, je m'attache trop à des gens ici.

Peut être, mais tu ne fais confiance à personne n'est ce pas ?

Je sais à qui je peut faire confiance, choisis bien t'es ami dans la vie. Moi je sais que je peut faire confiance à une seule personne, la personne qui ne me trahira jamais

Une seule personne ? Ah oui en effet, tu fais confiance à personne

A personne. Ne confie jamais rien , parce que même tes sois disant ami peuvent te la mettre à l'envers un jours au l'autre

Et comment tu fais avec tes petit ami ? Tu ne les aime jamais dis t-elle

Jamais, du moins j'essaie.

Peter tu ne lui a jamais rien confier ? T'as jamais étais amoureuse ? .

Jamais jamais jamais. Si, malheureusement

Comment ça malheureusement ?

Parce que si j'aime quelqu'un, c'est dangereux pour lui, alors je lutte tant que je peut. J'essaye de ne pas perdre le contrôle. Quand je me sent dépassé je m'énerve pour rien et c'est encore pire.

Mon dieu mais c'est horrible. Moi je ne peut pas lutter quand je suis vraiment amoureuse.

Je le doit. Alors je fais des trucs qui me font encore plus souffrir.

Mais t'es folle

Je suis un vrai nid à problème, si je sort avec la personne, il mourra

Mais tu parle au présent là ! Ça t'arrive en ce moment s'exclama t-elle

Pas du tout

Amy cria t-elle ?

Quoi

Si ta besoin , je suis là

Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien pour moi en ce moment. Ne pleure pas pour Maxime d'accord, et surtout n'oublie pas, n'ai confiance en personne

**Je lui fit un bisous puis je sortais de la maison. Je pris la direction du parc, c'était plus court. Puis je coupa par un chemin pommé au moment ou j'entendis crier. Je me précipitais sur le lieu quand je vit que c'était un vampire qui attaquer une femme. Je me rua sur lui est le lança contre un arbre , il revint à grande vitesse et me jeta à terre quand j'aperçus son visage **

.


	13. Chapter 13

**Il me dévisagea **

Stefan crie ai-je mais à quoi tu joue ?

**Il se jeta sur moi et me mit à terre. Je le balança contre un arbre**

Stefan, calme toi maintenant gronde ai-je

Casse toi Amy

Hors de question, tu ne replongera pas c'est moi qui te le dis

Tu peut rien faire pour moi. C'est ma vrai nature c'est comme ça . Je te manquerai à personne, Tout ces brisé

Non, Stefan. Tu n'est pas seul d'accord, je suis là

Laisse moi, j'ai tout perdu lança t-il

Non, pas du tout stef , Elena elle t'aime même si il y a des problèmes en ce moment et puis tu as ton frère grogne ai-je

Tu parles, Elena elle m'aime plus.

**Il s'assit sur une pierre à coté du corps de la femme. **

Replonge pas Stef sérieux. Fit-je en le rejoignant

J'ai pas besoin de ta pitié cracha t-il

Est ce que tu ma déjà vu avoir de la pitié pour quelqu'un Stef ? Jamais, la pitié moi je ne connais pas crache ai-je énerver

Oui c'est vrai excuse moi. Mais Elena je pense que c'est réellement finit dis t-il en mettant la tête entre ces mains

Je ne pense pas moi. Dis-je en mettant sa tête sur mon épaule

**On resta quelques secondes**

Bon, viens on va chasser pinpin le lapin dis-je en souriant

**Il acquiesça un sourire **

Non, vraiment. Je préfère rentré

Ok, je te ramène

**On pris la direction de la maison. Arrivé au foyer on tomba nez à nez avec Elena **

Stefan... dis-Elena doucement

**Il l'ignora totalement, elle commençait à le suivre **

Fou lui la paix Elena Crie ai-je

Mais...

Tais toi , laisse le digéré le fais que tu la quitté parce que tu doutais OK ?

**Elle me dévisagea puis partit. Je regardais l'heure : 18h , j'avais sécher toute l'aprem, tant pis ce sera le même pris. Je pris la direction de ma maison quand je reçu un message de Jeremy **

Désolé... * Je réfléchissais un moment puis répondit * C'est bon, pardonnait. *

**Le lendemain, je me réveilla de bonne heure et comme je n'avais rien à faire , je partit vers le parc à coté du Lycée pour voir si je pouvais croisé quelqu'un que je connais . J'arrivais la -bas et j'entendis crier, deux voix bien stridente de bon matin me mettais de mauvaise humeur . Je décida d'aller voir ce qui se passé et je vit Jeremy avec un homme que même à des centaine de mettre à la ronde j'aurais reconnu, Kol**

Je suis pas d'humour à faire joujou, alors t'as intérêt à te calmer gamin cria Kol en attrapant Jeremy par le cou

Il a un problème le vieux ? Crache ai-je

Amy ? Dis t-il en souriant

En personne. Maintenant lâche le ordonne ai-je

Avec plaisir fit-il en jetant Jeremy contre un arbre

**Le visage fermé , je fixa Kol**

La douceur je connais pas , je sais.

Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Qu'est ce que je veux ? Te voir, tout simplement, oui oui même si tu a essayer de me tuer. L'amour rend aveugle comme on dis fit-il d'un ton faussement sincère

J**e n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'il m'attira vers lui et m'embrassa à pleine bouche. Je me débattais. Je pris sa tête et l'écrasa contre le goudron **

Ne refais plus jamais ça compris crie ai-je

J'aime la domination lança t-il ironique

**Je le lança contre un le barbelée qui entourait le parc **

A quoi tu joue ? Hurle ai-je

**Il revint à vitesse vampirique est me plaqua contre le mur et se remis à m'embrasser. Je me concentra et tout d'un coup il tomba à terre. Je lui cracha dessus, puis pris Jeremy par le bras et me mis à courir en direction du Lycée.**

Tu m'appartiens Amy, ne l'oublie pas hurla Kol au loin

**On courraient vite, jusqu'au Lycée de Jeremy **

Mais il est malade lui dis-Jeremy

Voilà, maintenant tu t'en approche pas d'accord ? Fit-je

D'accord

Bon j'y vais

Fais gaffe dis t-il en me touchant la main

t'inquiète

J**e me dépêchais d'aller en cours. Aujourd'hui on devais finir à 16h. Quand la sonnerie retentit, tout le monde se précipita dehors. J'étais avec Lyna **

Oh Amy regarde toute cette fumée la bas

**Je regarda et effectivement il y avais une immense fumée au loin **

Je rentre chez moi dis-je à Lyna

Ok

**En réalité je voulais aller voir se qui se passer. Je partit en direction de l'incendie. Je vit en premier temps la mère de Caroline, affolé. Puis j'aperçus Lucy , en retrait, le sourire au lèvre **

C'est à cause de toi ça ? Lui fit-je

Tout à fais, et j'en suis particulièrement fière fit-elle

J'avoue pas mal , mais ça te sert à quoi au juste ?

A faire chier mon monde et hummmm, faire souffrir les gens aussi

Mais il y a quelqu'un dedans ?

Évidement , qu'est ce que tu crois ?

Mouais, un flic ne manquera à personne.. Quoi que... attend c'est qui le flic ?

Je sais pas du tout, je l'ai juste vu rentrer

Il est comment ?

Beau

Merci , qu'est ce que sa m'aide lance ai-je d'un ton faussement ironique

Et puis tu me saoule, si tu veux savoir demande au mec hystérique las-bas, il hurle depuis tout à l'heure

Attend ? Lui là dis-je en montrant du doigt un homme de petite taille qui essayer de passer les gardes du corps

Ouais, tu le connais ?

Non, mais je l'ai déjà vu, j'en suis sure

Moi je m'en fou. J'ai remplit ma mission

Je vais quand même aller voir ,la mort de qui tu aura sur la conscience

Si tu savais comme je m'en fou

**Je me dirigea vers Madame Forbes **

Bonjour dis-je

Salut Amy, désolé j'ai pas le temps là

Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

J'ai un de mes hommes coincé dans la maison. Il est mort ou alors pas loin. J'ai tout rater, c'était un bon élément et je l'aimer bien

Je m'en fou, je n'aime pas les flics en général

Comme tu dis , en général. Il étais réellement gentil

Ah oui ,...c'est qui lui ? Dis-je en montrant l'homme de tout à l'heure du doigt

Ah c'est un de ses ami qui travaille aussi avec moi , il deviens fou le pauvre

Je voie ça, tu veux que j'aille le calmer peut être

Amy, arrête cria t-elle

Bon, d'accord et il à de la famille ?

Ça t'intéresse ?

Oui dis-je en rigolant

Il y à sa sœur la bas fit-elle en montrant une blonde ,effondré en larmes

Attend mais il s'appelle comment le mec ?

Ben dis t-elle

Ben... Ben... Ben ...Mais oui, Damon m'en a parler , une fois

J**e réfléchit quelques instant**

**Puis je me mit à courir rejoindre la fille blonde qui n'étais qu'autre que Anna, la protéger des Salvatore. **

Salut dis-je en arrivant

Salut fit-elle en larmes

Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Demande ai-je

C'est mon frère...Il est coincé dans la maison. Je sais pas si il est mort répondit-elle

Il s'appelle comment ton frère ?

Ben,... cria t-elle je sais pas comment je vais faire sans lui, c'est mon frère...

Non, bouge pas , je vais le chercher

**Je lui ai pas laisser le temps de répondre. Je me diriger à présent vers la maison , en feu. Les gardes me faisait un barrage. Je les fixa dans les yeux **

Laissez moi passer, immédiatement

**Ils s'écartèrent et je passa. Quand tout à coup, quelqu'un se jeta violemment sur moi. C'était Lucy**

Ne fais pas échouer mon plan pouffiasse cracha t-elle

Princesse, décale toi ou c'est moi qui le fais dis-je

Je suis plus forte que toi

ça c'est ce qu'on va voir

**Je me releva en vitesse, la pris par le col et la jeta sur 1km, elle s'écrasa sur des gardes. Je courrais en direction de la maison. Arriver à l'intérieur, une odeur atroce se fit sentir, j'avais horreur de la fumée. **

Ben hurle ai-je

**Pas de réponse.**

Ben, répète ai-je arrête de jouer à cache cache j'ai pas le temps

**Je toussa quelque fois à cause de la fumé, et j'entendis un bruit à l'étage. Je pris l'escalier et je le vit, couchez à terre. Des qu'il m'aperçus il essaya de bouger, en vain. Je m'approcha et m'accroupis à coter de lui **

On va peut être sortir non ? Ah moins que tu veuille faire une belote dis-je

Va t'en, tu peut plus rien pour moi fit-il

Ah si, on m'appeler la teigne avant c'est pas pour rien

Je vais mourir , dis à Anna que je l'...

Que dalle, tu viens c'est pas négociable dis-je en le tirant par le bras

Pourquoi tu fais ça ? T'as pitié ?

Bon, je t'explique un truc, j'ai pitié de personne et c'est pas maintenant que sa va commencer

**Le feu se propagea dans la pièce. Je me concentra pour l'arrêter mais malheureusement tout ce que je réussis à faire c'est de l'empirer**

Merde lâche ai-je vite, viens on y va

**Je passa mes main sous son dos, je le souleva et descendit les marches. Arriver au rez de chausser une flèche me traversa le corps, Je cria. Je regardais autour de moi pour voir qui c'est qui venais de m'agresser mais je ne vit rien donc je continua de marcher et sortit de la maison. Quelques secondes après la maison aller exploser donc je me mit à courir avec Ben dans les bras et je le posa à coter de sa sœur**

Merci Amy dis-Anna

De rien

**Mon téléphone sonna. C'était Damon , je répondit tout en partant **

Allô

Putain t'es ou ? Tu fais chier hurla Damon au bout du fil

A priori je ne suis pas sourde donc arrête de crier hurle ai-je en retour

ça fais trente minutes que je t'attend

Oh pauvre chou. Je faisais une action de charité

Qu'est ce que ta fais encore ?

Pardon ? Genre je suis le diable en personne lance ai-je

Presque

Tu peut parler. Je réparé un dommage causer par la salope de Lucy

Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

Anna t'expliquera.

Comment ça ?

J'ai la flemme d'expliquer. Ah oui...On a un petit problème

Quoi ?

Kol, le retour fit-je

Aah oui en effet fit-il

Comment tu sais ?

**Il ne répondit pas **

Damon ?

En fait il est en face moi, mais il n'est pas seul. Il est avec un mec, je l'ai déjà vu mais je ne me rappelle plus du tout ou

Décris le moi pour voir

Châtain clair, une coupe hideuse et un sourire qui fais peur

Ok...Huuum bon j'arrive

**Je raccrocha et rejoignais Damon. Quand je suis arrivé ils étaient partit. Du coup on alla à la pension Salvatore,on sortait de la voiture au moment ou l' on entendit deux personne entrain de parler , ou plutôt de ce disputer : Elena et Jeremy **

C'était vraiment horrible tout à l'heure fit-Jeremy

Non, Jeremy tout mais pas ça rétorqua Elena

Mais je l'aime hurla Jeremy

Vous pouvez arrêter de gueuler crie ai-je en entrant dans la pièce

**Elena fit vote face, me dévisagea**

Depuis quand t'es là toi ? Cracha t-elle

Pète un coup, j'ai pas entendu ce que tu as dis Elena fit-je

Moi si sifflota Damon en entrant à son tour avec un sourire démoniaque au lèvre

**Elena le fusilla du regard mais Damon l'ignora et me fixais moi **

Damon arrête de me regarder avec ton regard pervers crache ai-je

**Il continua à me fixer quelques secondes puis me fit un clin d'œil et partit **

Damon je vais te taper hurle ai-je

Viens,je t'attend Babe ….. Ooops dis t-il d'un ton provocateur

**Je détesté quand il prenait cet air là, je ne compris pas du tout son '' Oops '' de la fin enfin bref je décida d'abandonner, de toute façon il me dira ce qu'il a entendu un jour ou l'autre. Je regarda Jeremy puis Elena et je sortit de la maison. **


	14. Chapter 14

**En arrivant à la voiture mon téléphone sonna , * Maman * s'afficha sur l'écran de mon Iphone, je ne répondit pas. Elle rappela encore deux ou trois fois et je ne répondit toujours pas quand tout à coup un numéro inconnu s'afficha, énervé je décida de répondre **

Allô fit-je agacée

Amy ? Fit la voix à l'autre bout du fil

**Cette voix résonnait- dans ma tête, j'ai bien cru que j'allais tomber dans les pommes **

Steven ? Crie ai-je dans l'appareil

Ah tu ma enfin reconnu fit-il provocateur

Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Crache ai-je

Tu sais ou est Aurélie ? Avec maman on essaie de l'appeler depuis tout à l'heure et elle est injoignable et comme tu ne répond pas non plus parce que tu l'ignore beh elle ma demander de t'appeler

Ne t'avise pas d'approcher ou même de parler à Aurélie

C'est une menace ?

Tout à fait

Tu ne va quand même pas tuez ton frère fit-il en rigolant

Sans hésitation, mon frère n'existe plus depuis longtemps

Ah oui et tant que j'y suis , t'as du faire la connaissance de ma copine, elle ma dis qu'elle venait te faire un coucou

Ta copine ? Non je ne crois pas

Ah si et même que son visage t'es familier

C'est qui crache ? ai-je

Indice, elle est brune, sexy et magnifique

**J'ai cru que j'allais lâcher mon téléphone, non ce n'est pas possible. **

C'est Katherine Pierce hurle ai-je

Chouchou, dis à Aurélie de me rappeler tu sera gentille fit-il en m'ignorant

**A ce moment, Elena sortit de la maison, seule et partit avec sa voiture**

Est ce que c'est Katherine répète ai-je

A plus tard sœurette lâcha t-il

Si c'est Katherine je te laisse pas longtemps à vivre crache ai-je

**Il avait raccrocher, il fallait que je parle à Damon. Je repartit en direction de la maison, en vitesse je passa la porte **

Damon hurle ai-je

**J'arrivais en courant dans le salon quand je vit Jeremy et Damon , face à face qui se fixer méchamment dans les yeux **

Hum, Damon fit-je

**Pas de réponse , ils continuaient à se regarder en chien de faillance, je détester quand Damon fessais ce regard, ça n'envisager rien de bon **

C'est quoi le problème ? Lance ai-je

**Damon fit un pas en arrière , me regarda et partit à vitesse vampirique**

Bon, c'est quoi l'histoire ? Fit-je à Jeremy

Rien du tout , Damon à voulu faire son sentimental

Hein ? Fit-je

Laisse tomber

Dis moi Jer crie ai-je

Un petit diffèrent c'est tout, rien de grave

Putain, vous faites vraiment chier toi et Damon

**J'étais vraiment énervé. Je partit chez moi, sortant de la voiture , alors que tout ce que je voulais c'était rentré chez moi , mon portable sonna **

Matt m'écrie ai-je en répondant

Ah, Amy , on a besoin de toi

C'est quoi cette connerie encore ? Crache ai-je

Regarde le ciel dis t-il

**Machinalement je m'exécuta et regarda le ciel. C'était effectivement la pleine lune**

Hé merde lance ai-je en reprenant le téléphone , ou est Tyler ?

Là fit doucement une voix au bout du fil

Tyler ? ça va

Pour l'instant oui répondit t-il

Bon, j'arrive. Vous êtes ou ?

Dans la cave, dans la foret tu voie ou c'est ?

Oui, Je viens

**Je raccrocha et partit à vitesse vampirique en direction de la cave. Cinq minutes plus tard je m'y tenais devant. **

Tyler ? Fit-je en descendant les marches

On est là fit une voix calme, celle de Caroline

**Je vis Tyler, torse nu, attacher avec des grosse chaînes . Je m'avança vers lui et resserra ces chaînes de manière à ce que cela puisse le retenir le plus longtemps possible. Il commençait à ce tortiller dans tout les sens, il poussa un hurlement. C'était atroce on aurait dis que tout ces os se brisé. Il cria une deuxième fois en tirant sur ces chaînes et ces yeux changèrent de couleur. Toute ces veines sortirent .**

Partez hurla t-il

Non , cria Caroline les larmes au yeux

**Ces os se brisèrent une deuxième fois, il hurlait à la mort, il transpirait comme un bœuf c'était horrible comment il souffrait, ça me faisais mal au cœur **

Partez, maintenant hurla t-il en se tortillant au sol dans tout les sens

Je ne vais pas te laisser Tyler dis Caroline

Vite, Amy hurla t-il en se jetant sur nous

Caro, viens on y va lance ai-je en la tirant par le bras

**On sortait de la pièces, je referma la porte en fer. Puis mis une grosse armoire devant accompagner d'un bâton en fer. On entendit que les chaînes avais cédé. J'attrapai Matt par le bras et me mis à courir à grande vitesse à travers la foret jusqu'à chez moi. Matt était tout gentil avec moi mais je crois qu'il n'a pas encore compris que lui et moi ce ne sera jamais possible. Quelques temps plus tard Caroline m'appela **

Allô , Caro t'es ou ? Fit-je

Avec Tyler

Oh, il va bien ?

Oui sa va, je l'ai pris chez moi

D'accord

J**e raccrocha et je dis à Matt qui pouvais partir, il m'embrassa sur la bouche, je le repoussa attrapa son bras et le retourna contre son dos**

Tu refais ça encore une fois et je te casse le bras compris ? Crache ai-je

Oui, oui, d'accord excuse moi souffla t-il

**Je le lâcha et il partit. **

**. Le lendemain je fut réveillé par une présence à coté de moi , Damon **

Damon, qu'est ce que tu fou là hurle ai-je

Nous avons un problème

Plus tard hein fit-je en me retournant dans le lit

Et si je te dis : Kol, Aurélie et Jeremy tu fais le rapprochement ?

Q-Quoi ? hurle ai-je

Je crois que monsieur à des saute d'humeur, c'est les hormones qui font ça

Très drôle Damon, il à que Jeremy et Aurélie ?

Non, Elena aussi

Oh, et t'es pas entrain de voler à son secours ? Lance ai-je

Tsss

ça va je rigole , bon y va ? Parce que j'ai pas envie de les retrouver en morceau

Il y en a un que ça me dérangerai pas de le trouver en morceau

Damon crache ai-je en lui lançant un coussin par la tête

J'ai pas citer de nom se défendit t-il

Non, mais je te connais. Moi c'est à Kol que je vais arracher la tête

Ah oui deuxième problème , il n'est pas seul

Oh, putain on y va. Ils sont ou ?

Viens je t'emmène

**On pris la voiture jusqu'à un endroit perdu, assez sombre. La bas s'y trouver Kol avec un le mec de l'autre jour, puis il y avais Jeremy et Aurélie debout à coté et Elena au sol avec Stefan.**

Bon, on va faire du ménage fit- Kol en nous voyant arriver

**Il s'avança vers ma sœur et la jeta au sol, puis il fixa Jeremy dans les yeux et lui brisa le cou. J'entendis Elena hurler ''Non '' avec les larmes aux yeus- .Sans réfléchir je me lança au cou de Kol et le plaqua au mur, Il retourna la situation en sa faveur **

Pourquoi tu t'énerve chérie ? Fit-il

Je vais t'écraser la cervelle crie ai-je

Moi je peut te tuez quand je veux dis t-il en passant un doigt sur mon cou

Tu joue à quoi ?

Moi ? Rien du tout. C'est toi, tu préfère un humain à moi , non mais ou va le monde. A moins que...Tu l'aime n'est ce pas ?

**Je ne répondit pas. **

J'ai raison pas vrai ? Je le savais. J'élimine mes rival, tu doit me connaître à force non ? Lança t-il sur un ton inégal

J**e l'attrapa par les cheveux, lui mis un coup de genou dans la tête, et le balança tel une serpillière sur le sol, je me dirigea vers lui au moment ou le mec qui était avec lui se mis devant moi **

Bonjour Amy Salem

T'es qui ?

On s'est déjà croisé , C'est Klaus. Tu te souviens ? Tu ne me connais pas mais moi je connais tout de toi fit-il avec un sourire Sadique

Pousse toi crache ai-je

Ne touche pas à mon petit frère

**Je l'attrapa par le col et l'écrasa contre un arbre. Il me jeta en arrière, je tomba à terre, je me relevais immédiatement Il s'approcha de moi, ces canine étais sortit. Il fit un pas en avant quand Damon arriva en vitesse et me flanqua au sol avec une violence extrême **

Si il te mord, t'es morte cria t-il

Ahahahah, apparemment tu ne connais pas la puissance des Salem Amy, tu me déçoit fit Klaus

Comment ça crache ai-je

Je peut te mordre tu ne mourra pas. Mais par contre Damon Salvatore si fit-il en se dirigeant vers Damon

**Je le pris au vol par le cou , il fit de même. Je le fixa dans les yeux **

J'aurais besoin de toi dans les prochains jour fit il

Hors de question

Ce n'est pas une proposition

**Il me lança en arrière. Je regarda autour de moi et je vit Kol et Damon entrain de ce battre. ****Elena essayais de s'interposer mais Kol lui mis un pieu dans le cœur, Elle tomba à terre, elle était morte. Kol et Klaus partirent à vitesse vampirique. **

Et merde cria Damon

C'est tout ? Fit-je surprise

Elle avait le sang de Kol dans l'organisme

Ohhh sérieux lâche ai-je

**Il acquiesça. Nous étions vraiment dans la merde. Elena allait devenir un vampire.**

B-bon, Stefan et toi ramener Jeremy et Elena chez vous, attendez que la bague de Jer fasse effet, il va sûrement se réveillé dans quelques heures fit-je a Damon

D'accord répondit -il

**Je ramena Aurélie à la maison. Je resta quelques minutes avec elle puis repartit à la maison de Stefan. La maison étais vide, ou presque. Jeremy était assis sur le canapé, torse nu .Visiblement ça ne faisais pas longtemps qu'il s'était réveillé . Je m'approcha de lui **

Amy ? Fit-il

Oui...Je suis là dis-je en m'asseyant à coter de lui

Elena est...

Oui je sais , je suis désolé Jer -

+36

**Il me pris dans ces bras, je sentit la chaleur de son corps contre moi**

J'ai besoin de toi Amy lâcha t-il

Je serais toujours là

**Il me lâcha, et me fixais à présent dans les yeux **

Tu m'abandonnera pas ?

Jamais

Je …... commença t-il

chut le coupe ai-je en mettant ça tête contre mon épaule

**Je m'allongea sur le canapé, je mis sa tête contre mon ventre. Il ferma les yeux .J'attendis qu'il s'endorme , je le recouvrit avec des couvertures puis je rentra chez moi. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Le lendemain, quand j'ouvris les yeux ,je vit que quelqu'un avais dormis à coté de moi. Ou plutôt c'est ce qu'il voulait laisser croire. Je fit apparaître un pieu dans ma main, le planta dans son dos. Puis le poussa hors du lit et lui écrasa ma lampe sur la tête. **

Lâche moi kol hurle ai-je

**Il se releva et me plaqua contre l'armoire. **

Non, je crois pas, jamais fit-il avec un sourire

**Il commença à m'embrasser sur les joues, puis sur la bouche. Je lui mis un coup de pied bien placé et il recula **

t'en à pas envie ? fit-il en revenant et me caressant la joue

Tu me dégoûte crache ai-je

**Il m'attrapa le cou et le serra, puis il fit un sourire pervers et me fit des bisous dans le cou. Je le poussa violemment, il revenait à vitesse vampirique et me flanqua une gifle et me jeta sur le lit. Il s'approcha de moi lorsqu'il fut propulsé à l'autre bout de la pièce. L'homme qui se tenais derrière lui étais vraisemblablement très énervé. Il l'attrapa violemment par le cou**

Tu va lui foutre la paix cria Damon

Mêle toi de tes affaires Salvatore fit Kol en lui mettant un coup de point dans le nez

Manque de bol, mon pote , ces affaire sont aussi les miennes répondit Damon en lui retournant le bras dans le dos

**Il se retourna, balança Damon contre la bibliothèque, regarda par la fenêtre et bizarrement, partit à vitesse vampirique. J'allais relevé Damon. **

T'es énervé aujourd'hui hein, c'est Elena ? Demande ai-je en le faisant asseoir sur mon lit

Je crois que j'ai toujours des problème avec les Gilbert cracha t-il

En parlant de ça, il c'est passé quoi avec Jer hier dis-je

Hmm, j'en peut plus de ce gosse, Il m'insupporte. J'en ai marre de faire la nounou jeta t-il

C'est pas plutôt qu'il te tiens tête , et que tu ne supporte pas ? Dis-je en rigolant

Moi, me tenir tête ? Dois-je te rappeler ou ce trouve le dernier qui ma contrarié ?

Il y en à eu tellement, ma mémoire flanche rigole ai-je

Il est au fond d'un tombeau. Donc, il vaut mieux pas qu'il continu à faire son malin avec moi

Tu le touchera pas affirme ai-je

Et pourquoi ça ?me provoqua t-il

Parce que tu prendra pas le risque de perdre Elena fit-je

**Il ne répondit pas. Regarda autour de lui**

Bon, on va au Lycée lança t-il

Dépose moi au parc s'il te plaît

**Il m'amena au parc. Je sortit de la voiture et je vit au loin, Bonnie qui tenais par le dos Jeremy. Damon baissa la vitre**

Ne me tue pas Bonnie, du moins pas ici ricana t-il

Ah,Ah,Ah hilarant Damon , je sais me tenir rétorque ai-je

Pas quand il s' agit de Bonnie

Bien sur que si

On va voir ça de suite, elle viens vers toi lança t-il

Il** referma la vitre, puis il s 'éloigna. Je me rapprocha de Bonnie. **

Tu vas le payer un jour Amy me cracha t-elle au visage

Oh, c'est de la provocation ? Dis-je calmement

Non, un avertissement continua t-elle

ouh, qu'est ce que tu me fais peur Bonnie, j'en tremble déjà ricane ai-je

T'es bien comme Damon en fait fit-elle

Je prend ça comme un compliment

C'est bien ce que je penser

Hum, et..au fait, j'ai fais quoi au juste ?

Trouve toi un autre joujou cracha t-elle

Désolée, je ne suis plus un bébé, je n'est plus de jouer depuis longtemps ironise ai-je

Arrête de me prendre pour une conne, et ne t'approche plus des gens que j'aime

Oh, Bonnie sois plus précise la provoque ai-je

Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle

Pas du tout, hum. Bon,.. j'ai pas le temps de jouer. Va rejoindre ton mec, il t'attend

Je ne sort avec personne cracha t-elle

Ah oui, pardon. Ton ex dis-je avec un sourire machiavélique

T'es qu'une connasse dis t-elle

Outch, sujet sensible? Ricane ai-je

**Elle m'attrapa la main, je la lui retourna le poignet en la fixant dans les yeux. A cet instant, Tyler et Caroline arrivèrent. **

Il y a un problème ? Fit Tyler

Aucun. Répondit-je tout en retournant encore plus le bras de Bonnie

C'est bon , lâche la fit Caroline lentement

Dis lui qu'elle arrête la magie quelle est entrain de me lancer sinon je lui brise le poignet

Arrête Bonnie Dis Tyler

Non cria t-elle

**Ma tête me faisais de plus en plus mal mais je tenais bon. Comme ils voyaient que ni l'une ni l'autre ne voulais lâcher, Caroline fit un signe de la tête à Tyler qui m'attrapa, enleva ma main du poignet de Bonnie et me recula en me serrant fort dans ses bras. Caroline elle, tenait Bonnie par le bras**

Lâche moi, Tyler crie ai-je

Calme toi fit- il

Je suis très calme, tu m'oppresse

**A ce moment là , Matt et Jeremy arrivèrent en courant.**

Oh, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? Demanda Jeremy

Rien du tout fit-je en essayant de me dégager des bras de Tyler

Hé, lâche là toi lança Jeremy à Tyler

T'as un problème Gilbert ? Fit Tyler

Ouais, je vais commencer à en avoir un dis-il en faisant un pas en avant

Je te dérange peut être ? Continua Tyler

**Il me lâcha, puis s'avança vers Jeremy en le fusillant du regard **

Oh,Oh,Oh on va se calmer là fit-je en me mettant au milieu

**Tout le monde me regarda **

Lokwood arrête de t'énerver pour rien fit-je en lui ébouriffant les cheveux

Ah, mes cheveux cria Tyler en rigolant

Amy, ta pas cour ? fit Caroline

Ah merde, si fit-je

J**e commença à partir en courant puis je me retourna**

Vous vous battait pas, sinon je vous tape tout les deux crie ai-je à Jeremy et Tyler au loin

Je les surveille répondit Caroline

C'est ça allez, casse toi cracha Bonnie à voix basse

A plus tard Bonnie fit-je en faisant un clin d'œil

**Je partit en courant en cour, parce que j'étais vraiment en retard. A la fin, en sortant je tomba sur Matt qui avait un énorme hématome à l'œil gauche. **

Matt, qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé dis-je d'un ton faussement désolé

Je me suis pris une porte

Une porte ? Hum, elle vise bien en tout cas ta '' porte '' ironise ai-je

J'ai la poisse

Je voie ça

**Il se fou de ma gueule avec sa porte. Enfin bref, je m'en fiche. Je lui disais '' Salut '' et je partit un peu plus loin pour appeler Damon **

Oui ? Fit- Damon en décrochant

C'est moi

Ah, alors, ta cassé les dents à qui ?

Oh je suis aussi méchante que ça ? Rigole ai-je , Non je lui ai presque rien fait à Bonnie

Presque ?

On a juste eu une petite altercation c'est tout

D'accord dis t-il en rigolant

Pourquoi tu rie , qu'est ce que ta fais de machiavélique ?

Rien du tout, à part que je viens d'assister à une bagarre bien comique

Matt ?

Oh oui, comment tu le sais ?

Parce que je viens de le voir, il c'est pris une porte sois disant, c'est qui qui la frapper ?

Gilbert

Jeremy ? Euh, non je crois pas.

Madame je sais tout, t'y étais peut être?

Mais pourquoi il la taper ?

Qu'est ce que j'en sais moi ? Matt tiré une tête de trois mètre de long, il lui à dis quelque chose et Jeremy c'est énervé et il la frapper, et il a mis du cœur rigola t-il

Oula, je vais aller le voir, parce que je crois qu'il pète un câble en ce moment

C'est ça , va faire ta bonne samaritaine fit-il

pff

Ah oui au fait, j'ai un problème à régler je peut pas te prendre, demande à Tyler de te ramener , à califourchon sur son dos

T'es con fit-je en rigolant

Allez salut

Da...

**Il avait raccroché. Non mais j'hallucine. Il m'aura vraiment tout fais. Je couru pour pouvoir avoir mon bus à temps. Je voulais aller chez les Salvatore récupéré mes affaires, avant d'aller voir Jeremy. Je n'étais pas loin de la maison, quand j'entendis des bruit venant de l'intérieur, on aurais dis qu'un éléphant écrasé tout sur son passage tellement il y avais du vacarme. Je rentra , et je vit Damon et Stefan entrain de ce battre, Stefan avait mis à terre Damon et voulais le planter avec un bout de bois. **

Stop hurle ai-je

**Il lui planta le bâton dans le bras, Damon hurla. Puis il alla chercher une barre de fer pour la lui planter dans le ventre. Je fit apparaître un pieu dans ma main et me rua vers Stefan, le poussa à terre , le pris par la tête et le balança contre l'armoire. Il revint et me mis un coup de point que j'esquivai. Comme je voyais qu'il était devenu incontrôlable je lui planta le pieu dans le ventre. Il s'écroula au sol, je lui mis des coup de pied. Il se releva et partit, de rage. **

Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Fit-je à Damon

Il a appris que j'avais embrassé Elena

Ah ouais d'accord. C'est Elena qui lui a dis ?

Ouais

Elle est bête ou quoi ?

Aie. Tu devais pas aller voir Jeremy ?

Si

Aie cria Damon en se prenant le bout de la table dans le ventre en voulant se lever

Sa va ? Dis-je en m'approchant de lui

Oui oui, Va voir Gilbert dis t-il

**Je lui lança un dernier regard puis je partit en direction de la maison d'Elena. En arrivant je tomba justement sur elle**

Il est ou Jeremy ?

Heu, à l'étage , dans sa chambre

Ok merci dis-je en passant la porte et en montant dans la chambre

**J'arrivai dans la chambre, Jeremy étais assis sur son lit **

Jer crie ai-je

hum, oui répondit t-il

Est ce que ça va ?

Oui oui sa va répondit t-il

T'es sûre fit-je en m'asseyant près de lui Pourquoi tu as frapper Matt ?

Heu, Tu t'intéresse à Matt maintenant ? fit-il sur la défensive

Pas du tout, je me demande pourquoi tu tape tes ami

Il ma saoulé

Comment ça ?

Il ma dis un truc qui ne m'a pas plus et il la compris. Je pense qu'il ne recommencera plus

recommencer quoi ?

Rien

Bon, d'accord. Et...Comment va ta sœur ?

Ah ça... dis t-il en passant ça main sur son front

ça se passe pas bien ?

Elle est...différente

C'est normal, Jer c'est la transformation

Je sais , mais maintenant je suis tout seul

Tu rigole ou quoi ? T'as des ami, ils sont la pour toi

Tu vas me laisser tombé un jour ou l'autre

Je t'ai déjà dis que non affirme ai-je

**Il posa sa main sur la mienne, je plongea mes yeux vert dans ces yeux marron, et sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte, nos visage ce rapprochèrent et nos lèvre finirent par se coller. Quand j'eus repris un peu mes esprit je lâcha un rapide '' Non '' avant d'essayer de me relever mais Jeremy m'attrapa par le bras et me fit retomber sur le lit. Il pris ma joue droite dans sa main, s'approcha de moi, je sentit son souffle près de moi. Mon cœur battais la chamade et il m'embrassa avec un peu plus de fougue que la première fois. Au début je lui rendis les baisers mais au bout d'un moment j'enlevai sa main de mon visage puis je me leva rapidement et commença à me diriger vers la porte**

Non, Jeremy on ne fais pas ça dis-je paniqué

**Il ne me répondit pas et se contenta de me fixer **

T'oublie ok ? Fit-je

Je... Commença t-il

Non, il n'aurais rien du se passé. C'est une erreur

Mais, Amy fit-il

**Je lui jeta un dernier regard puis je descendit vite les escalier et me précipita dehors, quand je tomba sur Lucy **

T'as vu la vierge ? Ricana t-elle

tsss, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Ta vu ta gueule ? En dirais que ta pas manger depuis des siècles

Fou moi la paix, j'ai pas le temps de parler fit-je en partant

A oui et qu'est ce que tu fou là ?

Je te retourne la question

J'ai un rendez vous, je t'épargne les détails hein dis t-elle avec un sourire

Huum, o-ouais vaux mieux

**Elle me fit un sourire. **

On se reverra bientôt jeta t-elle avant de rentrée dans la maison.

**Je me mis à courir à vitesse vampirique jusque devant le Mystic Grill. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Je Suis Désolée Pour Les Fautes.. Laissez Moi Des Commentaires!:)**

**J'entrai dans le bar, la musique était à fond. Il faisais noir, il y avais juste la lumière de la sono. Je me dirigea vers le comptoir ou ce trouvé Matt.**

Hey, Amy me fit t-il avec un grand sourire

Ah,salut

Oula, ça va pas ?

**Je leva les yeux vers lui **

D'accord, je ne pose pas plus de question

Ouais,voilà. Paye moi plutôt un verre

Tu veux quoi ?

Le truc le plus fort que tu peut avoir

B..Bon d'accord fit-il en me donnant le verre de bourbon

**Je l'enfila d'un coup sec. Il me fixa**

Un autre fit-je

Amy je crois..

Tais toi et sert moi. Ordonne ai-je

**Il me servit un autre verre**

Dis moi tu n'aurais pas vu Damon ? Lâche ai-je

Hum, je crois que si fit t-il en me montrant quelqu'un entrain de danser torse nu sur le bar

**Il devait y avoir au moins 20 filles autour à le regarder. C'était pathétique, on aurait dis que les filles n'avais jamais vu un garçon beau avec des muscles. Je me dirigea vers cette masse de filles, me faufilant entre elles, lorsque j'arrivai prés de l'homme contemplé.**

Damon hurle ai-je

Quoi ? Fit t-il avec sa tête de chien battu

Descend, de suite crie ai-je

Non, dégage Amy

Arrête de te donner en spectacle, ça m'énerve

**Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre j'attrapai son bras et je le tira vers moi. Il tomba au sol. Je le releva puis le traîna de force à travers ce groupe de filles. Comme il résisté je le tira de plus en plus fort lorsque une fille qui étais là m'attrapa brusquement par l'épaule**

Lâche le , pétasse fit t-elle

**C'était la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Mes yeux changèrent de couleurs, je me retourna et attrapa la fille par la tête et je la balança contre la porte d'entrée du bar, ça tête heurta la vitre et elle tomba dans les bras de Ben qui se tenais à coté, elle étais morte. **

T'es malade me cria t-il au loin

**Je le regarda menaçante, puis continua à tirer Damon jusqu'au comptoir ou se trouvé Matt**

Tu vas pas bien Amy, tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait dis Matt

Pauvre chou, elle avait cas pas m'énerver

**Il me fusilla du regard**

Envoie la bouteille Matt fit-je avec un large sourire hypocrite

**Il secoua la tête puis nous amena deux bouteilles. On les bu en quelques minutes, puis il nous en ramena deux autres. A la fin on était complètement saoul. Je sentais que ma tête aller exploser. Je pris Damon par le bras et on se dirigea vers la maison Salvatore. Arriver las bas on s'asseyait dans le canapé. Damon alla chercher deux verre de bourbon. On les bu puis je posa ma tête sur son épaule et contrairement à d'habitude il ne m'envoya pas balader , il s'allongea légèrement dans le canapé, je laissa ma tête sur son épaule, il passa sa main dans mes cheveux puis je ferma les yeux et m'endormit.**

**Le lendemain je fut réveillé par une hystérique qui hurlé mon prénom, dés que j'ouvris un œil je me retrouva propulser contre le mur du salon. **

T'as passé une aussi bonne nuit que moi ? Fit-elle avec un sourire sournois

**Je grogna. **

T'es dégoûter hein ? Fit t-elle avec un sourire

J**e lui flanqua une gifle**

Ta gueule. Tu me saoule des le matin là, dégage hurle ai-je

T'es jalouse ? ...Hum, vu ton humeur tu n'as pas du coucher avec Damon cette nuit fit-elle

Jalouse de deux ballons en plastique ? Sûrement pas, et bien sur que je n'ai pas couché avec Damon je ne suis pas toi.

Tu devrais prendre exemple sur moi fit-elle

D'une meuf qui se tape tout ces amis ? Alors attend...Tyler, Matt et Damon et j'en passe

Oui et Jeremy aussi fit-elle avec un sourire

T'as couché avec Jeremy ?

Pas plus tard que hier soir

T'es qu'une traînée en fait fit-je

Répète moi ça pour voir ?

T'es une...

**Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'elle me mis un coup de pied dans la tête . Mes yeux changèrent de couleurs, mes canines sortirent et je la fusilla du regard **

T'es morte hurle ai-je en me jetant sur elle

**Je la plaqua au sol. Elle me fixa dans les yeux **

T'es pathétique fit-elle en acquiesçant un sourire

**Je lui flanqua une grosse gifle puis je la jeta contre la bibliothèque des Salvatore. La moitié des livres présent sur les étagère tombèrent à terre. A ce moment là, Anna sortit de sa chambre et nous jeta un coup d'œil **

Va t'en fit-je en prenant une barre de fer pour pas que Lucy bouge

**J'essayai de lui enfoncer cette barre dans le cœur mais elle m'en empêcha, on lutta quelques temps toute les deux, puis je sais pas comme elle a fait mais elle a bouger et ma tordu le bras, j'ai perdu l'équilibre et elle ma balançait contre le mur **.

Je me demande qui voudrai de toi lâcha t-elle en me prenant par le cou

Le problème, ma douce c'est que toi on te veux que pour ton gros cul et ta poitrine, elle c'est une planche à pain fit Damon en entrant dans le salon

**Il se dirigea vers la petite table et se servit un verre de bourbon, tranquillement. Elle me lâcha **

Damon, ferme la cracha Lucy

Depuis quand tu as une influence sur moi ?

Non mais t'es vraiment sérieux ? Fit-elle

Effectivement. T'as un QI inférieur à une huître ma pauvre, je préfère encore parler avec une planche à pain

Damon, je suis ta meilleure amie commença t-elle

Tu crois vraiment que je t'apprécie ? T'es juste un objet d'on on se sert

Mais...Damon vas y viens me dire dans les yeux que tu préfère elle à moi

**Il fit la moue . Il finissait son verre, puis le posa sur la table et rejoignit Lucy. Il s'approcha de son oreille**

C'est elle, elle et …...elle fit-il puis il fit un sourire satisfait

**Elle leva sa main pour lui mettre une gifle, il lui attrapa le poignet et le serra très fort. Ils se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes puis Damon lui lâcha le bras et elle partit, vexé. Je fit un sourire à Damon parce que j'étais surprise par ce qu'il venait de dire à Lucy, mais lui, il se tourna et fessait genre de rien . Du coup je me suis approcher de lui est je mis main sur le verre de bourbon, immédiatement il me tapa la main pour pas que je le prenne. Il se retourna , me regarda de haut en bas, écarquilla les yeux et me dévisagea quelques temps . **

Bon , je doit régler un truc avec Elena, j'y vais fit-il tout à coup

Hum, oui et le Lycée ?

Hé bien tu te débrouille hein dis t-il en acquiesçant un petit sourire

Tu fais chier grogne ai-je

**Il me jeta un regard puis il pris sa voiture et partit. En sortant de la résidence je tomba sur Stefan**

Stef, tu peut m'apporter au Lycée ?

Ouais, aller on y va

**On monta dans la voiture. On était presque arrivé au Lycée quand Elena appela Stefan. Ils échangèrent quelques mots puis il se gara sur l'accotement et me demanda de descendre. Naïve, je m'exécuta. Une fois sortit de la voiture il ferma la porte **

Stef, t'es sérieux là ? Fit-je énervé

Je doit aller voir Elena, je peut pas t'amener fit-il en baissant la vitre

Tu te fou de moi ? On est à 3km

C'est pour ça que tu va les faire à pied fis t-il avec un léger sourire

**Puis il remonta la glace et démarra la voiture**

Stefan hurle ai-je

**Il déplaça sa voiture jusqu'à le route **

Stefan, je vais te tuez hurle ai-je à nouveau

**Et il partit. L'enfoiré, il ma laisser en plein milieu de la toute pense ai-je.**

**Je me mis en marche jusqu'au Lycée. J'arrivai tranquillement au Lycée quand au loin j'aperçus Jeremy. Je passa à coté de lui **

Amy fit t-il

**Je répondit pas et continua à marcher **

Amy cria t-il en m'attrapant le bras

**Je me dégagea **

Quoi ? Fit-je en le fixant

Pour hier soir, je voulais te dire...

Garde ta salive vas. Hier c'était n'importe quoi crache ai-je

Je tiens à toi, Amy fit-il

J**e me retourna, j'avais envie de lui mettre une gifle mais je me contenta de le fusiller du regard **

Ah ouais ? C'est pour ça que tu couche avec la première pouffiasse qui passe, bien sur c'est bien connu crache ai-je

Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte ? S'écria t-il

Ouais, genre ta pas coucher avec Lucy hier soir ?

Lucy ? Mais n'importe quoi, ta fumé ou quoi ? dis t-il

Prend moi pour une conne aussi lâche ai-je

Mais putain, je t'aime Amy, tu comprend pas ça hurla t-il à grande vitesse

**Je lui jeta un regard, puis je partit rejoindre Lyna sans rien dire de plus. On passa à coté de ****Lucy, je** **n'est pas pu m'empêcher de lui mettre un gros coup de pied dans le genou droit **

Aie, connasse hurle t-elleje vais t'arracher la tête

Vas y viens, je t'attend hurle ai-je en retour

Mauvaise idée fit quelqu'un en me passant le bras derrière le cou

Kol, dégage crie ai-je en me retournant et le poussant

**Je jeta un regard rapidement à Jeremy qui nous regardais au loin **

Chouchou, ne sois pas si nerveuse fit-il lentement en me caressant la joue

Kol, je te jure que tu vas me le payer crache ai-je pleine de haine

J'aimerais bien voir ça

**Il me lâcha, puis partit plus loin. Je savais exactement pourquoi il avait fait ça et c'est ce qui m'énerva le plus. Je m'éloigna pour appeler Damon, ça sonna une fois, il ne répondit pas, deux fois, le même résultat. Je décida d'abandonner et de partir en cour. A la sortit, Jeremy m'appela mais je ne répondit pas, je réessaya d'appeler Damon, sans succès encore une fois. De plus j'avais remarqué qu'il n'avait pas assuré son cour aujourd'hui. Je décida donc de rentrée à pied et passer à travers la ville pour voir si je pouvais le voir, J'arrivais dans une ruelle, étroite et très noir quand j'entendis des bruits derrière moi, je me retourna mais je ne vit rien. Je continua à marcher quand tout à coup je me retrouva propulsé contre le mur d'une des maison**

Hey toi fit la personne en m'attrapant par le cou

**Je poussa un long soupir puis le poussa violemment **

Qu'est ce que tu veux Kol ?

Oh, lui rien fit un homme machiavélique derrière nous

Klaus ! M'exclame ai-je

Bonne réponse répondit t-il en m'écrasant la gorge

Je n'ai pas peur de toi Klaus affirme ai-je en le fusillant du regard

Tu devrais pourtant dis t-il en me lançant à terre, Katherine ne t'a pas parler de moi ? Oh non que suis-je bête la puissante Katherine Pierce n'a peur de personne. C'est la raison pour laquelle elle me fui depuis plus de 400 ans.

Et ? tu crois m'impressionner ?

Je veux juste te prévenir, Les Salem on gagner une bataille mais je vais gagner la guerre dis t-il avant d'émir un rire strident et sadique

Comment ça ? Fit-je interloqué

D'ailleurs, j'aurais besoin de ton aide a l'occasion

Même pas en rêve crache ai-je

Ce n'est pas une proposition

Ah non, sinon j'arracherai la tête de tout ceux que tu aime un par un rajouta Kol

**Je me jeta sur lui mais il me contra. **

A plus tard douce colombe fit Klaus

J**e n'eus pas le temps de rajouter quelques chose que ils n'étaient plus là. J'appelais Damon en vitesse mais il ne décrocha pas . Il m'énerve , il n'est jamais disponible quand il faut pense ai-je.**

**Un peu choquée je me dirigea vers la maison Salvatore pensant y trouver Damon , malheureusement je tomba sur Stefan qui étais sur le canapé, tenant sa tête entre ses main, quand j'arrivais dans le salon il leva la tête mais ne me regarda pas en face mais il fixa l'armoire.**

Stefan ? Je vais te couper les mains, t'es sérieux à m'avoir laissé sur la route m'énerve ai-je

**Il ne me répondit pas. Et je compris qu'il n'allait pas très bien.**

Stefan ? Murmure ai-je le plus calmement possible

Oui ? Souffla t-il

Dis , t'aurais pas vu Damon fit-je pour changer de sujet

**A ces mots, il écarquilla les yeux et me regarda pendant une demi-seconde**

Stefan ? J'aime pas cette tête...Qu'est ce qui se passe fit-je

**Il se leva, s'avança vers moi sans parler.**

Stefan , ou est Damon ? Lâche ai-je

Bon.. commença t-il

Ou est Damon hurle ai-je

Amy...

Dis moi ou est Damon, maintenant hurle ai-je

**Il me regarda avec insistance pendant quelques seconde puis il baissa la tête. **


End file.
